In Search Of Lost Wings
by trenity170
Summary: Daisuke and Dark's lives are turned upside down when they save a young girl as she jumps off a building. Will she ever find out about Dark and Daisuke, and why did she jump, and who is so intent on capturing her... and who is beating Dark to the chase?
1. The Jump

Hello, everyone! This is my first DNAngel fic, so please... please be kind!! puppy dog eyes thanks, so enjoy! Oh BTW!! I don't own DNAngel, or else I'd actually be able to draw, and I would be rich! So use your brains people, and don't sue me! Cuz you won't get any money.

"The smaller the cage, the sweeter the freedom"-German Proverb

My feet hit the pavement hard as I dashed across the building's roofs. The sound of crunching gravel reached my ears, and I knew that they were chasing me. I had to escape them, no matter the cost. There!! The museum, I can make it across it... and then... no... they'll still find me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but sadly enough, I could here the sound of their feet quickening in pace. I knew then that my time was almost up.

That's when I saw it. The building's roof was coming to an end, and there was no new roof to jump onto. My luck had come to its bitter end, and I feared falling to my death. I skidded to a halt, spraying gravel into the night air. My hands dug deep into the surface of the roof, as I tried my hardest to brake my fall. Pain washed over my hands as my skin met the rough texture of gravel and cement. I bit my lip, doing my best to stifle a scream of pain. Cruel laughter wafted over me, and I knew it was only a matter of time, then they would come, and I would be back in my cage. It made me want to cry. My legs shook unsurely as I stood up and peered over the ledge. It was a long fall, about thirty stories, and I knew that no human would ever survive that. Their noises were engulfing me know, and my breathing became quick in shallow in my fear.

"Ah, sweet naïve Midorai... you thought you could honestly outsmart us and run away?? You know you're just going to be in a higher security cell now, don't you??" a cruel female voice called out to me.

"Yes, Midorai, you already know you won't survive if you jump, you always were smart. I know you'll do the smart thing, you always do..." said a cold male voice

"I know that I won't survive if I jump... but you were wrong about one thing, I

Don't always do the smart thing," I replied, and turned around, facing the gaping oblivion of that wall.

"Midorai, what are you thinking?!?" the female voice screamed at me.

"Midorai, please, think about this!" the male voice urged.

"I already have," I replied, turning my head to face them, my hair cascading down one shoulder.

I looked down at the deep black oblivion, took a deep steadying breath... and jumped.

I could hear the two people screaming in anger as the wind whistled in my ears. The ground rushed to meet me at a surprising speed, and I held my breath. I guess that dying was better then being stuck in that cage... like some zoo animal, let out only periodically, and that was to steal. I watched in horror as the ground zoomed clearer to me, but then something unexpected happened.

Whenever you finally get ready for something, something will always happen that just fouls it all up. In my case, it was someone catching me. Just as I was about to hit the pavement, I fell hard into someone's strong arms, and tumbled across the sidewalk. I then slowly found myself slipping out of consciousness...

-Sorry this chapter is so short!! It's a teaser chapter, so review if you like it, or I won't write more... maybe... so read... review... and enjoy! -! BTW... Daisuke and Co. come in in the next chapter! Thanks! And tell me what you think! I'll even take flames! Thanks!


	2. The Catch

Hello again, and I'm back, thanks for reviewing! YAY!! I don't want to stall any longer, so I'll be blunt! Let's start the dang story!!

"It's not the fall that kills you, it's you're sudden meeting with the ground"-Anonymous

The phantom thief Dark Mousy was walking away from the museum, his face grinning with the victory of another heist. One hand tossed a jeweled brooch up into the air, only to be captured again in one black gloved hand.

_DARK!!_ Daisuke's voice screamed out in Dark's head, thoroughly getting his attention.

"What??" he asked out loud, trying to find out what his counterpart was yelling about.

_Some one's jumping from that building!!_ Daisuke replied, his voice hitting a somewhat shrill tone. Indeed, when Dark looked over, he could see the form a young girl falling quickly to the ground. He could hear the sound of a scream of anger, and knew what he had to do. He ran.

He ran to catch the girl, his feet hitting the ground hard and fast, as he sprinted to the side of the building. He wasn't going to make it, she was so close to the ground, and he was still pretty far away. The girl's white hair billowed out behind her as she fell, her back to the ground.

Dark cursed to himself for being so slow, and dove. He reached the girl, his arms closing around her small form, embracing her close to his chest. His momentum carried him farther then he expected, and he tumbled head over heels on the pavement, his arms still closed around the girl.

When he finally stopped tumbling, her could only hear two things. One was Daisuke congratulating him for saving the girl, and the other was a ringing sound he got from hitting his head hard against the cement. The girl was knocked out cold, her head lying on the rough ground, blood trickling down from a cut she got while tumbling. He heaved her off of him, muttering to himself about how such a small girl could weigh so much.

By the time he stood up, the ringing had stopped, and now Daisuke was muttering fretfully, like a mother hen. He looked at the girl, and was surprised, seeing that the girl looked to be about fifteen years old, and had soft, long white hair that curled around her body. He body, much to Dark's dismay, was rather skinny, and undeniably flat. Her eyes were closed peacefully, her jet black lashes brushed closed, and they looked very dark against her pale skin, and a small blush covered her cheeks in a soft rose color.

She wore a much worn white dress, which fell to her ankles, and was frayed, with wear. The hem was soaked a gray color with water and the tell tale brown stains of dirt marred her knees and streaked her pale calves, which were revealed by her crumpled skirt, which lay now at her knees. The dress seemed to be one size fits all, and covered her body limply, cut off at the arms, with a simple scoop neck that didn't flatter her at all. Her feet wore terribly worn white flats, which were scuffed up, and stained with blood.

_What happened to her??_ Daisuke asked, after seeing the girl's crumpled form.

"I don't know..." he replied looking up, trying to see where the angry scream had come from. He couldn't see anyone. That's when he heard it, the girl was stirring. Dark's head snapped around to see what the girl was doing.

She had propped herself up on her elbows, jutting her flat torso upwards.

"Uh... what happened?" she asked, in a crackly voice, as though she hadn't used it in ages.

Dark was mesmerized by her soft lilac colored eyes that sparkled like amethysts. They were large, and their frame of black lashes gave her a slightly mystifying look, as though she was perpetually day dreaming. It suited her well.

"You jumped..."

"Where are they!?!" she yelled out, interrupting Dark, who stepped back, surprised. She looked up, revealing a necklace that hung around her neck. It was thick, and looked very mecha, with a small blue oval of glass in the middle of it. It seemed to glow.

"Who..."

"Them!! You're in danger! No!" she screamed, and then turned quickly on her torn shoes and feet, and ran away, her legs pumping up and down with surprising speed.

"Wait!" Dark yelled, as he tried to see what the girl was looking at when she gazed upward. He didn't see anything, and he tried to follow her. She sprinted hard, turning sharp around corners of buildings, until she ran down a dark alley. Dark followed, but when he rounded the corner, he didn't see the girl.

The alley was dark and damp from the recent rain. He could see garbage bins, overflowing with bags full of discarded food and such. He could see all of this, but he couldn't see the one thing he had chased. The girl. He knew she went down this alley, but he couldn't see her. What he did see was one of her shoes. He walked over, and looked at it. It appeared to be a size 7 ½.

"Great, almost all the girl's in Japan wore a size 7 ½ shoe," he muttered to himself as he tossed the shoe into the garbage bin, and walked off, back to home.

-Thanks! Read and Review! (BTW- how's it so far? Please tell me!! - thanks!!)


	3. The Run

Hello again! I'm back and I am so grateful that you reviewed!! I'm not going to stall any longer. In this chapter, it's Midorai's point of view! I hope you enjoy!! - oh, and sorry, it's very romantic at first.

-"Of the thirty-six ways of avoiding disaster, running away is the best"- Anonymous

I pressed my body against the brick siding of the building, praying he wouldn't search too hard into the shadows. The dumpster cast a pitch black gloom around my body, wrapping around me like a blanket.

"Great, almost all the girl's in Japan wore a size 7 ½ shoe," he muttered to himself as he threw my white flat into the dumpster. I looked forlornly at my bare right foot. Cold water washed over my pale skin, sending shocks of ice up my bloodstream. I shuddered, and as soon as the tall young man walked around the corner of the building, I peeked out. Rain started to fall against my face, and I sighed. Of course, with my luck, it would rain.

My heart thumped painfully against my ribcage, and I began to think that it just might shoot right out of my chest. The metal collar around my neck seemed to absorb the cold, and in no time, I felt as though the collar had turned to a ring of ice. I placed a hand upon it, and sighed. It was cold, and reminded me of my cage.

My feet padded against the floor until I made it to an old bridge. I sat down on the steps to the bridge, the cold concrete causing me to feel colder then ever. The rain pounded against my skin. Oh how I wished it would stop. My head fell against my knees, as I pulled them ever closer to my chest.

The sounds of footsteps reached my ears. I knew who it was by the sound of the foot steps. Crunch, Clunk. It was him.

"So then, Midorai, what are you doing so far away from Skye Corp.?" his young voice wrapped around me.

"..." I didn't reply.

"We at Wyngs would be willing to give you things Skye could never give," he replied. I felt his hand fall upon my shoulder. My muscles tensed upon contact, like he had hit me.

"Yeah, and what would those so called liberties be??" I replied.

"You would have freedoms."

"With limits and restrictions," I replied.

"You would be free of that cage you were kept in."

"You would just put me in a bigger one, and call it a 'Safe Room'."

"Why are you away from Skye, anyway?"

"I ran away."

"That can't be safe, they'll come after you."

"Then I'll run away, again."

"You'll be running forever, please just come back... Midorai..." he trailed off, and placed one smooth hand under my chin, pulling my face up to meet his. His steel gray eyes seemed to stare into my soul.

"No..." I trailed off, as I did my best to break his gaze. His face was handsome enough, pale in skin color, but an even paler scar went right across his right eye, marring his still rugged good looks. (sorry, had to say it!!)

I pulled myself to a standing position, and I winced to hear my skirt's hem tear horribly. I looked down, my torn skirt now cut well above my knees. The culprit to the tear was his shoe. He murmured something of an apology to me, and looked away. I smoothed my skirt, attempting in vain to keep what was left of my dignity.

"Wait, Midorai, what are you doing?!?!" his voice was tinged with worry and his hand shot out and it clasped mine very hard and rough. I bit my lip. I knew what awaited me back there, and I need to escape. Escape... I pulled away, and ran.

My hand ripped away from his, and I ran, my hair whipping around my body, and my face, and it gave me the sensation of wet ropes hitting my skin. I could hear him scramble to get up, but he knew there was no way to catch me. I felt my left foot slip out of my other shoe, and I cursed my stupidity for not securing my shoes. I felt the sensation of concrete scrape the soft soles of my feet. There! A small alley way. I ducked into it, and looked around. It was dark, gloomy, and had a terrible odor of garbage, but it would do. I then did what I did best.

I flew.

That's it!! What do you think?? Like I said, this has a kind of sappy thing, but just a note, the man doesn't like or love Midorai, he's just trying to get her to go back to Wyngs with him. Thanks!! Next chapter coming up!


	4. The Save

Hello, again. Let's get it started.

-Luck never gives. It only lends- Ancient Chinese Proverb

I had never though my ability was freakish. It was just something I've always been able to do. In a soft flutter of my wings sent eddies of wind around my ankles as my toes just barely brushed against the cement. As soon as I made it a good three feet off the ground I felt security wash over me, warming me like bathwater.

I could hear his feet pounding on the pavement, but I felt safe. He couldn't fly. The warm sensation in my back had subsided slowly as the bones in my wings became solid and I swept into the air. The wind my wings awoke sent my hair flying around my body. I looked down to see him yelling for me to come down. I just rose higher.

The sun was slowly rising, washing the city in gold. I sighed, and landed upon the roof of an old building. I sat next to an old gargoyle that adorned the building's side.

I looked at my dress sadly, and the long since shredded hem. It fell to about my mid thigh now, and I did my best to cover up. The fact that my dress was now as short as a micro mini skirt made me realize that I would need some clothing, and fast.

Without the metal collar of a necklace, my neck felt exposed and oddly naked. I rubbed my hand along my pale collar bones which jutted out like shelves. I knew I would need to get clothing, and I knew that I would have to change my looks to escape, for at least the mean time.

I slid off the ledge of the building, gliding across the red hued sky. That's when I saw it, a house that caught my eye. It was the only house with a light on, and it twinkled merrily at me and seemed to beckon to me. I flew over to the window.

A young boy lay slumped over a table, as though he fell asleep studying. His spiky red hair stood up oddly. A small lamp was still turned on so he could see, as though he could no longer keep his eyes open. He seemed familiar, and I reached over to the window, as I made my wings disappear back into my body. I landed soundlessly against the small portion of the window ledge and placed my hand against the window's lock. It was surprisingly advanced for such a plain house. But it didn't matter. In the time of half a minute the window lay open to me. I was just about to enter the window, when my foot slipped on a patch of rain water. I soon found myself falling off the window's small shelf, and my knee made a resounding popping noise as it hit the edge. I bit my lip to stop from crying out in pain. I managed to grab onto the sharp edge, but knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. My hands were sweaty, and the leftover puddles of water weren't helping.

One by one my fingers let go, and I fell. On my way down, and hit a small portion of the wall that jutted out, and I felt something crack in my shoulder. I landed on the stone walkway with a loud crash. I cursed myself quietly for making such noise. My blood began to pool around my body, making my dress feel sticking and wet. My face was pushed against the rough stone, which was beginning to cut into my skin.

Out of one blood blurred eye, the only one not pressed against the slate, I saw lights on the house flicker on. The boy in the room poked his head out of the window, and looked down to see what I guessed was me. I then passed out.

Daisuke heard a loud noise under his window. His head snapped up from the deep sleep he had fallen into.

"Wha...?" he muttered, rubbing his red hued hair.

'Hm?' Dark muttered inside his head. Daisuke walked over to the now open window, and poked his head out. He was vaguely wondering if he left the window open when, bathed in the sunrise colored light, was a girl.

She lay in an odd position with her very long white hair lay around her. It was stained a red-ish pink in streaks where it had hit blood. He could not see from where she was bleeding, but it was pooling around her body, making the light bounce off it like a ruby.

He quickly ran out of his room, noticing his mom, dad, and grandpa weren't up yet. He made it out the door to see the girl. Now that he was closer up, he could see she was bleeding from a wound on her head, arm, and right calf, long red streaks oozing blood slowly out. As Daisuke bent down to look at her, he realized she was the girl he had caught earlier, well, Dark had caught. Her dress was a great deal shorter now and barely covered her. Just barely, and Daisuke could almost see Dark grinning in his head. He leaned over, and noticed one of her eyes was open, though blood was running into it. She was blinking furiously to get it out.

"Daisuke!! Sweetie!! What's going on??" His mother's voice drifted down to his ears. He opened his mouth to reply when he felt two of her cold fingers touching his neck, and she muttered something, then called out... in his voice.

It was indeed very weird to see his own voice coming out of the girl's mouth. It came out a bit crackly at first as she muttered something again.

"It's nothing, Mom! Sorry for disturbing you!" she called out in his voice.

"Okay, Sweetie!" his mom replied, oblivious of what was going on. The room's light turned off. And Daisuke felt the two fingers on his throat leave, and she coughed. He looked at her astonished, now wondering how she used his voice. Her hand slowly fell as the one golden eye Daisuke could see closed as she passed out.

'Daisuke! She's a girl in need! Help her!!' Dark yelled in his head, and he could almost see the young man grinning as he most likely was thinking only about her short skirt.

No matter what Dark said or thought though, he couldn't help but agree that he would have to bring in the girl inside. He picked her up bridal style, and she felt lighter in his arms then he remembered from when she fell on him... er, Dark. He carried her into the house, and made his way to his room, and her hair dragged on the ground, and he couldn't help but feel guilty though that her once pure white hair was collecting leaves and dirt, and was stained pink from blood. He sighed as he placed her on his bed, and walked to the bathroom to get some medical supplies.

By the time Daisuke walked back into the room, the girl had opened her eyes. He slowly made his way to the bed, worried about the girl, but still wary, remembering how she had somehow stolen his voice.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice rough from lack of wear.

"I should ask you the same question," Daisuke replied, walking slowly to her.

"My name is not important, just please, let me go," she replied, struggling to get out of his bed.

"You are in no condition to be moving anywhere," Daisuke replied, worried about her, since she was bleeding pretty badly.

"I...ugh..." she moaned and held her head, her body woozy from loss of blood. She looked up with muddled eyes, and stared at him disconnectedly.

(Midorai's POV)

I felt amazingly lightheaded as I stared at the youth in front of me. He appeared about 14 or 15, and I looked down at my body. I was bleeding. I'd have to clean his white sheets later.... I closed my eyes and listened to the noise. The blood had caused my eyes to be of no use, so I used my ears.

I heard him move across the floor, his socks making a soft scratching noise and then... click. I furrowed by brow and tried to figure out what he was doing. There was the sound of ripping plastic, and I knew. He was taking out a roll of gauze from its plastic container. The air was riddled with the smell dried glue being ripped open, but knew that it would be me who would smell it, and not the youth who was trying to bandage me.

As he gently wiped my face clean of blood, I tried to resist, but sadly enough my body felt heavy as lead. But it didn't feel bad, this tenderness, this human caring was something I was not used it. It made my skin tingle with warmth, and the pain that wracked my body was numbed. Maybe, just maybe, my luck was going to change....

-there we go!! See ya next chappy!! But wow, it's chappy four already?!?! Jeez!! See ya!


	5. The Invitation

I'm Ba-a-a-a-a-a-ck. Let's get shakin' bacon!!

"Depend on the rabbits foot if you must, but remember, it didn't work for the rabbit," – R.E. Shaw

I sat there simply as the young boy bandaged my head. It was warm, and I almost wanted to cry. I had grown up in a world of technology and it was cold, with no love or care, but here was the first real human interaction I had had in quite some time, and it relaxed me. He reached the large cut on my forehead, and the alcohol stung my skin, and I winced, pulling my body away from the offensive ball of cotton.

'Oh, did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice genuinely filled with worry.

"N....no..." I replied softly, my voice sounding strange to even my ears. It was rougher than usual, but I was not entirely worried. My voice always sounded like that after using that spell. I coughed, placing my hand up to my mouth to stop the small spattering of blood that exhausted itself from my lungs.

"Do you have a name?" his voice washed over me, smooth, and still young.

"Midorai," I replied, opening my eyes to smile at him.

"Midorai?" he asked, trying out my name on his tongue like some kind of new dish.

"Yes," I replied looking into his red hued eyes.

"Hm... nice name."

"What's yours?" I asked, curiosity now beginning to twine into my consciousness.

"Huh?...," he finished cleaing off my face, and I could now see clearly as I looked into his young face.

(Daisuke POV)

"Daisuke Moriyama," I replied, smiling at her. She appeared young. Her skin was very pale under all the blood , but her cheeks were tinged with a deep flush from the loss of blood. I stared down at my sheets, which were now spotted heavily with her blood.

"I'll clean these for you once I'm better," she said suddenly, her voice becoming sweeter in sound with every word.

I nodded my head. I was working on her shoulder now, and that was hard enough. I couldn't tell whether it was broken, or just appeared to be so.

'So Daisuke, finally got a girl in you bed, huh?' Dark said suddenly in my head, and instantly, I was blushing. I could almost see the young man laughing at this. I glared silently at him, and worked slowly down her arms, which were skinny as sticks, and just about as straight.

"Thank you," she muttered, and I could hear her hair rustle against my pillow, and I knew she had looked away. Was she ashamed??

"I don't want you to die," I replied simply, looking up to face her. Her eyes seemed to stare right into me, and I was almost sure she was looking at Dark, and not me.

"Yes..." she looked away, sending more hair to fall across her face.

"I'm going to get my parents, and they'll help me to figure out how bad some of your injuries are," I then stood up, wiping my hands on the legs of my pajamas. And with that I simply walked out of the room, to get my parents...

(Midorai's POV)

The boy walked out of the room. He left me with that bone crushing silence that seemed to always settle thick like dust in a long forgotten attic all around my body. I look at my arms. He did a good job, I had to admit, and I sighed. Every nerve in my body screamed for me to stay, but my heart was telling me to leave. I didn't want to bring any trouble to this family, after their son had been so kind.

I threw my long legs over the side of the bed, and rose up. My limbs were unsteady, like a calf learning to walk, and I made my way to the window, which lay open and forgotten in the occurrence of my interference into his life.

I was just about to make it to the window, when the loss of blood hit me hard, and my legs trembled, and I collapsed. I fell into a pair of strong arms, and I could hear talking in the background, but in my faint state I could not hear what they were saying.

"I... have to go..." I tried to make the words escape from my lips, and they parted roughly and rather choppily.

"You're not going anywhere!" a female voice reached my ears.

"I agree," a deep male voice suddenly joined the conversation.

"Midorai!" the boy named Daisuke called out for me, but it was no use. The world had started to spin, and there, in the arms of someone I did not know, I slipped out of the conscious world. My last though was though was, my luck will never change...

The sun was streaming into the windows as I opened my eyes. I lay in the boy, Daisuke's, bed, the sheets tucked neatly around my form. I was dressed now though, in a pair of flannel pajamas and the cloth felt luxurious against my skin, I was so used to my regulation dress, that this felt like heaven. I yawned, and stretched the one arm I could and looked around. No one was in the room with me, and the window was now closed, and locked.

I unsteadily got out of the bed, noticing the now clean sheets, and walked drunkenly to the door. It seemed funny to me that I could no longer walk in a straight line, because I giggled. I did my best to open the door soundlessly, but they heard, as I could distinctly hear movement start up, and I cursed myself silently. Daisuke was the first to see me, and I was sure I looked like a mess.

"Midorai, you're up," he said simply, walking over to me cautiously. I noted that he had been acting cautiously of me ever since I met him, and then it hit me. The spell, he must be afraid!

"Uh, I...," how do you explain that sort of thing?? "I'm sorry about... uh..." about what!?!?! "Using your voice earlier! Honestly, I won't do it again!!" I replied. Lame, very lame.

"Oh... yeah... no problem... follow me," he replied, and I knew it. He probably thought of me as some nutcase straight from the Happy Acres. Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! I walked after him silently, my feet now covered in clean white socks. I stared at them in wonder until we reached what I guess was the kitchen. Three people sat already eating. One was an old man, and the other two were probably his parents. I did my best to smile at them, but it soon turned to a grimace as the muscles in my face cried out in protest.

"Good Morning," I did my best to be polite, "I'll try to leave as soon as I can..." I was interrupted by the mother.

"Nonsense, stay here with us until you can get in contact with you parents," she replied, busying herself with clearing the dishes.

"Uh...I... don't have parents," I stated simply, looking up at the ceiling to avoid looking into their eyes.

"Oh!!" and they all fell quiet suddenly.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us. Daisuke said you name is Midray??"

"Uh, Midorai, and I don't want to cause any trouble, I fear I have intruded into you lives enough as it is," I replied, bowing my head at them, sending my hair down my shoulders and puddling on the ground.

"It's no trouble," the father replied, walking over to me and throwing his arm around my shoulder. I looked at Daisuke who smiled.

"I really shouldn't..." but I stopped as his mom gave me a look that seemed to say 'S-T-O-P ARUGING!!' I bit my lip and looked away.

"Thanks...." I replied.

And that is how I came to stay with the Niwa Family. I thought that living with this family would make my life more normal, but amazingly enough... my life was about to get more crazy then ever...

Okay, let's get ready for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I cannot believe I'm on chapter five already!! OMIGOSH that is so amazing! Well, let's get ready for the next chapter! YAY!!


	6. The nurse

All righty, let's get started and all I have to say is.... Enjoy! (p.s. Midorai's POV again)

-"Nothing to wonderful to be true" – Michael Fanaday

My time at the Niwas was bliss. I felt safe in this family, though I was curious as to where their son Daisuke went almost every night, but then again, I was also rarely in house myself. I felt as though I had brought on some kind of burden to this kind family. This life I was experiencing was too wonderful to be true.

It was in my time there I leaned about the Phantom Thief Dark. He was an art thief, and this struck my fancy. I was always a connoisseur of classic and modern art, and the idea that this thief was stealing it was abhorrent to me. But then again, he had the right idea. If you like it, why not take it? That was certainly what Taka had taught me.

After the Niwas had invited me to live with them, we had breakfast. It was simple, but homemade. And homemade was gourmet to me.

"So, Midorai, do you have a last name?" Daisuke's mother asked.

"Ah, yes, but I do not remember," I replied wanting my new start to be truthful. Or at least, as truthful as I could possibly be.

"Oh my, well, how old are you?" Mrs. Niwa asked.

"Fifteen years."

"Ah, you're a year older then Daisuke," she replied, motioning to her son, who blushed once his name was brought up.

"You said you didn't have any parents, did you come from an orphanage??" his father asked, looking at me curiously.

"uh, no , my parents died just a little after seven years of my life had passed, but I mainly lived by myself, even before that,' I replied. Well, there went my so called truthful start. I had never lived by myself, and my parents were probably still alive somewhere, prospering because of me.

"I'm sorry," Daisuke said, suddenly diving straight into the interrogation going on.

I looked over at him. He seemed truly sorry, and I smiling warmly at him. He was sweet, and reminded me of Toya.

"You have no need to apologize, really, you are in no way at fault," I replied, pushing my hair behind my shoulder.

"My! Your hair is quite long!!" Mrs. Niwa suddenly exclaimed placing a hand to her mouth. I knew my hair was long, a bit longer then I was, but that's what happened when you never got to cut it.

"Yeah, I should probably get it cut someday," I replied, grasping a handful of it. It was coarse to my touch.

"Well, do you have any other clothing?" Mrs. Niwa asked as she briskly cleaned off the table.

"No, this is it." I trailed off, looking away from the honest family who had welcomed me with open arms.

"Oh, well, that dress of yours is in tatters, you may borrow some of Daisuke's clothing until we can buy you some," she replied, patting me on the head.

"I can buy my own, and, Daisuke, I really don't want to..." I was cut off.

"It's no problem..." he replied, blushing.

"Thank you, then. I promise, I will return your hospitality!" I exclaimed, standing up to clean off my dish.

Soon after the family had dined, I helped Mrs. Niwa clean up, and I looked over at Daisuke, who sat glumly reading a book.

"Daisuke, what day is it??"

"It's a Sunday, no school," he replied, then he muttered something to himself, and he walked off.

"Ah," I replied.

"We'll head to the school and get you registered as soon as we possibly can," Mrs. Niwa replied smiling at me again.

"You really needn't," I replied, holding up my hands, now covered in suds.

"It's nothing. Listen, I'll clean the rest of this up, you go take a bath, and get changed. Daisuke's just moody because he's nervous about his date with Riku," she replied.

"MOM!!" Daisuke yelled out, blushing a shade of crimson I had never seen.

"What?" she asked defensively. I smiled back at them, and excused myself, wiping my hands on the pajamas, and I made my way to Daisuke's room.

I silently thanked God as I made his way through his clothing. It was about my size, and I was grateful he was skinny like me. I chose a simple black outfit, since he seemed to have a thing for black... (note: She made her way to find some of Dark's outfits!!) And then, I proceeded to bathe.

I must admit, after never having a warm bath in my life, this was heaven. I wanted to melt into the warm water, and I sighed contentedly. I washed my hair thoroughly, and was surprised by just how much dirt came out. By the time I was finished, my hair had gone from dirty gray to snow white. I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel, and shoved my face into the soft material. I breathed in the smell of softener and detergent. This must be what heaven is like.

As I brush my long locks, I glowered at the mark on my neck. It was very digital, and read WP-7227. It was the tattoo I got the day my parents... well... the day I joined Wyngs. I braded my hair and pulled on the outfit. It was a back sleeveless turtle neck and a pair of baggy black pants. My braid still dragged on the ground, and I quickly pulled it up, making a loop that hung from the nape of my neck.

"Midorai!!" the voice sounded like Mrs. Niwa and I ran quickly to the door.

"Yes, Mrs. Niwa?" I asked, poking my head around the corner.

"Please call me Emiko! And I was just wondering if you were alright," she replied, her smile still in place on her face. She looked at my clothing, and she smiled at me even more, if that was possible.

"Are you ready?" she asked, motioning to the door. I noticed Daisuke was standing by it, looking glumly at the door. He wore a pair of khaki cargos and a red t-shirt that set off his hair wonderfully.

"You look nice, Daisuke," I smiled at him, and he blushed.

(Daisuke's POV)

She smiled at me, and it was the first time I noticed actually was quite cute. She had long black lashes that framed her soft lilac colored eyes. They were quite mesmerizing, and reminded me of an amethyst. She wore one of Dark's outfit's and it suited her quite well, giving her a slight form. I noticed that she was not as flat as Dark had thought, and she did have hips... what am I thinking!?!?!

I felt the warmth of a blush creep across my face. She walked over to me, moving with surprising grace, her feet making no noise upon the wood flooring, even if it did have the tendency to creak.

"Thank you," she whispered into my ear and I felt the color completely envelope my face. My mom smiled at us.

"We should be going, before the stores get to busy," she replied. I watched my mom lead the way, and following her was Midorai. She was a mystery to me, and for some reason, she kept me intrigued. I wanted to know what secret dwelled behind those jewel like eyes and long coal colored lashes. I wanted to know....

-What do you think?? Well, read and review, and I still cannot believe that it's already chapter 6!! I cannot believe I've gone this far in my writing!!! Well, yeah, Review so you can tell me just how well I write!


	7. The Bath

Hello again! Ohmigosh, thank you for all the praise, so yeah! It's great to see that you guys like the stuff I write! Sooooo… thanks!! And what do you guys think of the quotes I put in this fanfic? Do you like them, or do they annoy you? Please be honest!! Oh yeah (Midorai POV again)

-Today is the Tomorrow we worried about Yesterday- Anonymous.

Emiko walked in front of me, leading me to a nearby clothing store. I was glad that I knew my bank account number. I in no way wanted these kind people to spend money on me. Daisuke trailed along behind us, and I felt bad, as though I should be walking behind instead of in front of him.

"I'll let you go and choose your clothing, just meet me outside the store. Daisuke and I need to get ready for his date," Emiko replied.

"MOM!!!!" Daisuke screamed, horrified. I laughed as I watched Daisuke and his mom walk off. I browsed slowly through the isles of clothing, running my hands along the cloth, relishing in the change of texture. After about an hour of the constant trying on of various articles of clothing, I made my way to the cash register.

"That'll be ¥70000 please," the woman said cheerfully. (Note: estimated the price, I have no clue how much Yen she would have spent!!) I reached into the pocket, and pulled the money out, handing it over to her. She smiled at me, and I just rolled my eyes. True, I would smile to if someone handed me that much yen, even if it was just to go into the cash register.

I hefted the large bag up higher on my arm, and walked out the large double doors. I saw Daisuke and Emiko waiting for me as promised. Daisuke's hair was recently cut, as I could see it was a shorter by about a half inch.

"Hello, I'm sorry, were you waiting long?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"No, don't worry, we just got here," Emiko replied, laughing softly.

"…And the Phantom Thief Dark will be striking the museum tonight at 10:00 pm, to steal the Nile Key…" the news reporter's voice came in from the T.V. screens in the nearby electronic store. I looked over, and noticed that Daisuke seemed to twitch hearing Dark's name.

"So is this the Dark I've been hearing about?" I asked, doing a last bit of research.

"Yeah," Daisuke muttered, looking away, suddenly nervous. I wondered why…

"Fun…" I muttered to myself, looking into my bag at one of my outfits. I grinned inwardly, and hefted the bag higher on my arm.

"Well, thank you; I've got a pretty good start on my new wardrobe, so thanks!" I smiled happily at them, and Emiko looked at me in a proud manner.

"Well, we better head off to the school so we get you registered, if you're lucky, you can start tomorrow," she patted me on the shoulder. I did my best to grin back. Just what I needed, to go to some public school…

By the time we had reached the school, Emiko had managed to embarrass Daisuke about five times, which had gotta be some kind of record. Soon, I had bought three sets of the school's uniform, for the guys. I would never degrade myself enough to wear a girl's uniform; its skirt was far too small.

"So why did you insist on the guy's uniform?" Daisuke asked, looking over his shoulder at me. I looked over at him reproachfully.

"Do you have any idea how short the girl's skirt is?" I asked, looking over at him.

(Daisuke's POV)

"No," I replied quickly, hoping it wasn't too quick.

'Yes, indeed yes, and don't lie, Daisuke,' Dark jumped into the conversation quickly. I felt the warmth of a blush rise up my neck to my cheeks. I could almost see the young man laughing at me. I hated it.

"Yeah, well, they are, and I'm not wearing it! I don't care what they say!" she replied, nodding her head curtly. Her hair rippled with the sudden movement.

"Uh… yes…" I muttered back, not willing to get into anything that resembled a fight with Midorai.

The rest of the car ride was filled with an awkward silence, broken only by the radio, blaring Glay or Do As Infinity through the small speakers. I sighed, inwardly wishing someone one would say something, but no one did. Dark was unusually quiet during the ride, and all that mom did was hum. Midorai was silent as stone, and from what I could see from the reflection on the window's shiny pane of glass, her facial expression was the same way. I sighed and slumped back in my seat, my head resting lightly on the head rest.

(Midorai's POV)

By the time we finally pulled up at the house, I must say, I was relieved. An awkward silence had fallen on us like a thick blanket, smothering all intentions of a conversation. Various times, I had opened my mouth to start a conversation, but just as quickly, closed it, no sound issuing from my lips. I rushed quickly into the house, thanking Emiko and Daisuke as I did, and hurried to get out of my borrowed clothes. In no time, I had roughly pulled the top over my head, and donned a deep brown turtle neck, the soft silken material soothing my skin. I had a harder time trying to shove off the pants though, and my then, and pulled on an ankle length suede skirt, of a similar color. I pulled my soft hair back with a large white ribbon, and donned a cream colored jacket, with white fur trimming. I sighed contentedly, rubbing my face against the imitation fur. I then amused myself for a short amount of time by looking at myself in the mirror. Once content, I folded up the borrowed clothing, and placed in near the washer, which I had found by accident in an expedition to find the bathroom.

"My do you look sweet!" Emiko cried out happily as soon as she saw me. I felt the warmth of blush rise up on my cheeks, like a soft fire in my skin. She pulled me into an excited hug and kissed me on the cheek. This simple gesture made me want to cry. It had been years since my own mother had done the same thing. I had almost forgotten what it felt like… almost.

After the glomping ended, I made my way to Daisuke, and smiled at him, and for some reason , blushing, though I had no idea as to why.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your clothing, I know it must have been a bit rude," I bowed my head to him slightly, sending my hair falling over my shoulders.

"I…I…It was n…nnnn… nothing," and that was he could manage before the doorbell rang. Since I was closet, I answered it. Standing on the other side was a young girl, around Daisuke's age, with her hair cut at her chin. She wore a pair of battered jean, a light blue top, and a jean jacket on. One sneaker clad foot tapped it's toe against the flooring, and I smiled at her, while she looked back at me with uncertainty.

"Is…" I cut her off.

"Daisuke's here, I'll get him," I replied smiling at her, trying to seem friendly. I got Daisuke, wished him luck on his date, and he walked out the door. As I walked back up to the room they had lent me, I hummed to myself as I busied myself filling the small closet, and waited until it was time. Daisuke was out still, according to his parents, and I grinned to myself, the prospect of Dark still in my mind. Indeed he had caught my attention, and I wanted to meet him… Indeed…

-Tell me what you think!! YAY!! Well, I hope you enjoy, and yeah, Review please! Bye!


	8. The Theif

-Hello, I'm back, and I am still in shock that it's already chapter 8! Wow! I can't believe it!! Well, here's the next chapter, so read, enjoy, and review! Oh, and please… just a warning, there's some kissing in here.

-I have seen the future and it's like the present… only longer…-Dan Quiensberry

Dark Mousy grinned to himself as he grabbed the Nile Key, the large ornate necklace sitting in his palm firmly. These guards were pathetic, and with no Satoshi (meaning no KRAD) this was a piece of cake, no fun. Daisuke on the other had, was thanking every God he could think of that Satoshi was off somewhere in America, for reasons he did not know, but he knew it probably wasn't good for him.

"Feh, this is too easy, it's boring," Dark muttered to himself, walking away from the case, when he heard someone laugh.

He spun around. Was it possible he had missed a guard? His and Daisuke's though were jumbling together, when the mystery laugher stepped out into the light.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Phantom Thief Dark…" her voice was soft, and made Dark shudder, it was like hearing something move in a room you knew was empty. He didn't like it.

There was the slight sound of her feet hitting the marble floor, and she stepped out into the shaft of moonlight streaming in from the skylight above.

She was tall, and very well proportioned, making Dark very, very happy. She wore a short black short, and a loosely buttoned black shirt, it's sleeves rolled up to revealed black gloves. Her feet wore black boots that reached to her knees, with too many buckles to count running up the leg. Her hair was short, and a deep blood red. It was cut just above her ears, and gave her the impression of a very pretty punk. A pair of black shades was perched precariously on the edge of her nose, revealing gold colored eyes. Something red and fluffy twitched behind her.

"I though I'd never get to see you," she replied, moving toward him slowly, with amazing grace, forward back into the shadows.

"Well, it looks like the police finally got some hot police women," Dark replied, cocky as ever.

"Oh, I'm not with the police," she replied, laughing again, her voice echoing against the walls.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked, now very curious.

"I am here to tell you that you didn't steal the Nile Key," she replied simply, smirking at him, her eyes gazing at him over the rims of her shades.

"What?!?" he looked in his hand, and there was the Nile Key. " I think you got that wrong, it's right here," he replied, grinning back at her, oozing smugness.

"Ah, so naïve… _reaveal," _as soon as she whispered the last word, he felt the object in his handchange form. He looked down, shocked. What now lay in his hand was a cheap pair of paste pearls.

"WHAT?!!?" he demanded, looking at her with shock on his face. His eyes widened to see that the girl was now holding the necklace; it dripped off one long finger.

"Who are you!?!" he demanded, glaring at her, quite upset that he, the phantom thief, had been stolen from. But then again, can you blame him??

"Me, call me Kitsune, the fox thief!" she laughed, throwing one hand up in the air. When she did so, he noticed she had large fox ears, perched on her head; they had been hidden thanks to the small shafts of darkness that penetrated the eerie moonlight. Dark guessed the fluffy thing behind her was a fox tail, too.

"What…." He was cut off as she cried something out, and disappeared, leaving a small note on the floor, and the last bit of her voice, echoing around the room.

"I'm leaving you a gift," the echo replied to him, and suddenly, every one of the alarms was set off. Dark's mind was racing as he fled, making it out just in time. He could see the silhouette of Kitsune against the moonlight, and he groaned.

Dark alighted upon a small brick wall as he sat down, glaring at the wall, Wiz still attached to his back.

'Who was that?' Daisuke asked, worry in his voice.

"I don't know…" he replied moaning. This had never happened. He had been stolen from! That wasn't supposed to happen!

'She said her name was Kitsune,' Daisuke muttered, mainly to himself.

"Well, is the little phantom thief sad??" a voice said behind him, he turned around to see her, Kitsune. She was sitting in the branches of a nearby tree, grinning at him, her shades held loosely in one hand. Her tail swayed below her from the branches.

"What?" Dark asked, still in state of slightly numb shock.

"You were unable to steal the Nile Key, because of little ol' me right?" she asked, grinning at him cockily.

"Well, I am not entirely ready to admit defeat," Dark replied, standing up, shrugging his shoulders at her.

"Well, then, what do propose that you do? I have what you need, and I feel no urge to give it to you," she replied simply, grinning at him with fox like incisors.

"I am going to do this," he replied, and he was in no time in front of the fox eared girl, and then, he kissed her.

Her face was that of shock, her golden eyes growing round in surprise, but as his soft lips were not going anywhere, she kissed him back, glad that he was warm. She wasn't. He pulled away slowly, and was back at the wall. Kitsune had dropped her glasses, and a deep blush was still evident on her face. There was no sound for a moment besides her glasses shattering against the ground

"What… What was that for!?!" she yelled, now angry, until she realized just what was missing. The Nile Key.

"Looking for this?" he replied smugly as she patted herself down. Her head snapped up, and shock graced her face again as she saw the Nile Key.

"You… You… You foul, loathing…." She was at lost for words, glaring at him.

"Well, I've got to go, but please, don't take this personally, it's just business," he replied, flying past her. But he didn't get very far.

She quickly grabbed him, pulling his face close to hers, and this time, Dark was shock, as her soft lips brushed his gently.

"Hm,?" Dark looked at her once she pulled away, and she grinned.

"Well, my little thief, go, and just remember, one day, you will be stolen from, are you ready?" she asked, whispering in his ear. He grinned back at her, and flew off, calling back to her, "Yeah, but it's never going to happen! Ha!!" and he disappeared into the night, leaving Kitsune sitting in the tree, her face still holding a blush.

Soon, Daisuke was about to hand his mother the Nile Key when, as he looked at it, it seemed to melt into a small scroll of paper. He opened it up, and it read quite simply:

Dear Dark, Nothing personal, it's just business, right?? – Love, Kitsune

And in her room, Midorai was leaning against the open window, her face flushed, and she looked at the door of the room upon hearing Daisuke cry out in shock….

-What do you think? Didn't really like this chapter, but please tell me what you think! Thanks!! See ya in chapter 9


	9. The Memory

Hello again! Well, welcome to chappy nine, and I'm glad to see all of your reviewing. It means a lot to me. This chapter is here to do one thing for you… explain a little bit about Midorai's past. It's sad, just warning you, and you probably won't like her mom. So then, let's get it started.

-Only after the last tree has been cut down, only after the last river poisoned, only after the last fish has been caught, only then will you realize that money can't be eaten. –anonymous (sad but true)

The moon was an orb of silver light as Midorai fell into sleep. It was calming, the silver light washing over the girl. But her dreams were not pleasant, nor had they ever been. No, she dreamed of her past, and that was never a pretty thing…

A young girl sat happily on her daddy's lap on the couch in some building. Her white hair went to her shoulders and was pulled back with a pink ribbon. Her large golden eyes stared at her father with love and trust and the father just smiled back, but his eyes held a look of sadness. There was his daughter, his pride, Midorai, so different, but so wonderful. He sighed, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hello, Daddy," she replied in a sweet little kid voice. Her feet kicked back and forth in a busy manner, her legs covered in white tights, and pair of pink buckled shoes was strapped to her tiny feet.

"Hello, sweetheart," he replied, kissing her sweetly on her forehead. She giggled.

"Kiro," a woman's voice called out.

"Yes, Ami?" he replied, looking at the door to his right. A woman walked out, his wife, and Midorai's mother.

"Our money is spent, and look at us, living in poverty, you know what we must do," she replied, tapping a nylon covered foot on the floor.

"Ami, we are not going to give Midorai to those…" he was at a loss for words, "Monsters… no, abominations!" he cried out, covering Midorai's ears with his hands so she would not hear. It didn't work. The girl started to cry.

"Shhhhh… its okay sweetheart," he soothed her softly.

"Kiro, stop kidding yourself that… freak of a daughter of ours is going to help us for once!" she replied, glaring at her husband. He looked back at his wife with shock on his face.

"Are you saying our daughter is a freak??" he asked, picking Midorai and placing her on the seat next to him.

"Yes, Kiro, that's what she, is! You can't think she's normal do you?!?" she replied, placing small gold hoops into her ears, laughing slightly.

"She's your daughter!!" he cried out, pointing over to the girl sitting on the couch. She wore a frilly pink dress and she was picking at the petticoats absent mindedly.

"I didn't want that thing as a daughter," she replied coldly, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"You're helping me take her Wyngs, and that's final, get her in the car, Kiro," she looked at her husband with a no nonsense look on her face.

"I won't! You can do it, and if you do, be prepared to come home to an empty house and divorce papers!" he yelled back, furious his wife would do this.

"Fine. I always knew you were weak. Kiro, come to your senses, we need money, and your job isn't paying you well enough, and I will never work, it's just not becoming of a lady, good bye, dear," she picked up a small handbag and walked over to Midorai, who shied away from her.

"Ami, give me a moment with her, and then you can take her," Kiro placed himself in front of Midorai.

"Fine, I'll be waiting in the car," she replied coldly, and turned on her heel.

"Sweetie, sweetie," Midorai looked at her father. His gray eyes were filled with sadness as he placed hand on her cheek. "Remember that you don't belong there, and please, try to get away, escape in anyway, and sweetie, I love you, I love you very much, and I'll always be trying to find you, I love you," he kissed her on the cheek as Ami walked into the room.

"Anytime now, you're too slow," she walked over, and grasped Midorai's wrist firmly and dragged the girl away, as she cried. Kiro just stood there. He couldn't stop Ami, he had learned this a long time ago, and now he was helpless again. The door slammed shut and he was left alone in the house, crying silently.

Midorai and Ami soon found themselves outside a very large skyscraper building. Instantly, Midorai didn't like the feeling she got from this building, and began to cry.

"Shush, do you want mommy and daddy to die?" Ami whispered coldly to her daughter.

"No…" the girl managed to make out between sobs.

"then you'll go in there, and be good girl, or else… mommy and daddy will _die_, so make yourself useful," she shoved the door open, and made her way to grab her daughter. Midorai, fearful for her father, went quietly, walking next to her mother, crying silently, but nothing more. She walked in with her mother into the large building, unaware of just what would happen to her…

Back in her room, Midorai woke up, crying. She looked around the room hurriedly and she brushed the tears away. She grasped her sheet roughly, muttering to herself.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it. No crying, it's not allowed, and you know this," she muttered, her hands crumpling her sheets roughly. But the tears just kept falling, hitting the sheet, leaving salty moist spots all over the cloth. She shook her head and silently walked over to the window and silently climbed to the roof. It was calming there, when no one else in the city was awake. The sky was dark and the stars twinkled and the kids in the houses were sleeping soundly. She just sighed, letting the tears fall down her face, racing down her cheeks leaving salty trails of her skin.

"I hate this, I hate my life, I hate everything," she muttered to herself, pulling her knees to her chest to warmth. It wasn't fair, everyone in the world was normal, so… why wasn't she? Why was she cursed? What did she ever do to deserve this? She looked at her hands, and sighed. She wished she could have had a normal life, to be like any other kid, and not to have this "gift". It was a burden, and it weighed heavily on her heart. Too many people died because of it, and she couldn't stand it. And somewhere, somewhere in this vast world, there was her father, who might be looking at this exact same sky, still searching for his daughter, still feeling like he was to blame.

And it was all because of money; money was the reason her mother sent her to Wyngs, and why Wyngs and Skye both wanted her badly. And she hated it, this greed that encompassed all humans. This greed that was so strong that people would sell out their own daughters, and leave their own husbands.

This greed that was the reason she couldn't sleep at night without crying or screaming. And this was why she hated humans, this greed, and the loss of humanity. How anybody would forget their morals just to better themselves. This was why she was ashamed to be a human, to know that somewhere this greed lay inside her. It made her want to cry. She just sat there, knowing she didn't want to go to school tomorrow and be stuck with all those kids, who were so pure and sweet, and unknowing.

She stood up slowly, and placed her right hand out in front of her, palm up. She muttered something to herself, and a small orb of white light hovered just above her palm. She muttered something again, and the small orb left her hand, and flew into the sky, disappearing into the night sky. And with that, it began to snow, white flakes landing on her and the roof and she just smiled. Snow was the one thing she loved. Cold, but pure. It seemed like innocence, and she just smiled, climbing back into her room, just before Daisuke burst into the room, excited.

"Midorai! It's snowing!" he cried out. He was overjoyed and secretly hoping there would be enough to cancel school.

"Hm?" she looked to the window, feining surprise, and the looked back, smiling, "Well, what do you know, it is…."

- okay, tell me what you think. I wrote his while listening to too much gothic music, and then ended it listening to simple plan, and it seems to have affected my writing, plus I had writers block. So yeah, and please tell me what you think!!! Thanks!


	10. The Enemy

-Hello, it's great to see have you all reading this story again! Well, okay, maybe I can't see you, but what-ever. Okay, there we go, just had to explain that. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, and, uh, yeah. That's about it. Let's get this party started, oh, and what did you think of the last chappy, honestly??

-A good name is built on many good actions, and ruined by just one- Anonymous

I sat on the roof of the building across from where she was staying, with that family, Niwa, or something like that. It had begun to snow by the time I touched down on rough roof, the weather no doubt caused by her. She always was good at controlling the climate…

I grumbled to myself, pulling my knees closer to my chest, folding my large black wings behind me. Barely, just barely, by the lamplight of the room, I can see her, talking to a young boy with spiky red hair.

The small walky-talky attacked to my belt buzzed slightly, and the voice of my boss came through.

"Kellan, Kellan, can you hear me, over?" the male voice came through, rough and crackly out of the small steel speaker.

I groaned, pulling the small black rectangle off of my belt and placed the receiver to my mouth, clearing my throat before speaking.

"Kellan here, what do you want now? Over," I groaned as I brushed my raven colored hair out of my eyes. Silently, I resolved to get it cut as soon as I could.

"Is she there? Over," the voice replied.

"Yes, she's here, I'm watching her right now, that is… well, she just closed the blinds…" I reported, then, after thinking for a moment, added, "Oh yeah, over," I replied quickly.

"Why'd she close the blinds, did she see you? Over," he replied quickly, his voice tense and alert. I could almost see his muscles tense.

"No… she's getting dressed, crying shame, too. I bet she has a nice body…" I replied, grinning at her silhouette. "O-ver." I replied, laughing slightly.

"Kellan, you freak, stop chasing skirts, over," he replied in an annoyed fashion.

"Thought you said that you'd stop callin' me that," I replied, annoyed. No matter how many times I've told them to stop calling a freak, they still did it. Even though I was so annoyed, I did manage to spit out a quick 'over' and began to glare at the window.

"Check back with me if she leaves the house, got it? Over," he replied.

"Whatever you say, boss… over," I replied, and then clipped the radio back onto my belt, exhausted, though I didn't know why. My eyes began to wander away from the window, and like always, I was bored.

It's not like I hated the girl in that room, Midorai, but it was business. A cold wind blew around me, rustling the black feather in my wings. I shuddered, attempting to shake away the icy air that seemed to rush through my blood.

In all truth, I found her lucky, having actually run away. I didn't know how she did it, but I wished I could do it myself. I was never one for following orders, but since I still could not see the way out of this nightmare, I continued to work for that man.

He was an emotionless middle aged man, who constantly wore pressed black suits and had messy brown hair, speckled with gray. I guessed it was stress, but I doubted he ever had anything truly stressful placed upon his large shoulders.

I groaned as the soft white snow landed on my hair, settling over my clothes and melting on my skin. The small droplets of water ran down my face and fell onto my thick jacket, to be absorbed by the rough wool material.

I watched silently as a young girl, the age of the red haired boy ran to the door, covered in a thick down jacket, her hair kept up by a thick wool hat that was a deep purple. The snow had settled on her clothes, and she wiped it out of her face, sending small white flakes back into the air.

The sound of a doorbell could dimly be heard issuing from the slightly open window of Midorai's room. I closed my eyes, focusing all my will on listening to the noises inside the house.

The girl was inside, talking to Midorai, about where a boy named Daisuke was. Daisuke, I guessed, was the boy with spiky red hair. They continued to talk for quite sometime, until the boy came downstairs, and then, they talked about going shopping. Soon, Midorai was invited to go with them, and after she hurriedly refused, she somehow ended up coming along, as they walked out into the snowy air.

I slowly began to shiver, the snow seeping through my coat, and thoroughly drenching my wings. As I stood up, I called into the boss that she was leaving, and then, thoroughly shook my wings, the feathers fluffed as I pulled them closer to me, drawing from their warmth.

"I'm heading back," I said into the walky-talky.

"Not so fast, Kellan, I need you to follow her, make sure she doesn't do anything we'll regret, got it?" the man growled at me through the speaker. Groaning, I replied with a sullen yes, then, slowly, my feet left the ceiling's surface as my large wings began to beat the air. I slowly glided over the roofs of the houses, keeping a watchful eye on the pale haired young woman my boss wanted to so badly.

I didn't entirely know why they wanted her back so badly, but if I had to guess, it was probably the same reason as to why they wanted me too.

The wind was cool, and it was calming as it ruffled my hair and wrapped around my wings. Slowly, I followed them, never letting the pale girl out of my sights…

Midorai stopped walking for a moment, looking up at the sky, as though expecting to see something, but only saw a gray sky flecked with white snow. She sighed, pulling the large wool sweater closer around her body. She had been rushed getting dressed that day, and she silently wished that she could have dressed warmer.

She had managed to pull on a thick pair of jeans that fell over the tops of her black snow boots. An overly large cream rust colored sweater lay loosely on her torso. Her long hair was looped twice before being tied high on her head with a similar colored ribbon, as it matched her sweater perfectly.

Soon, Daisuke, Riku and I had wandered aimlessly into yet another store, and this time, it was an electronic store. Televisions were everywhere, along with computers and the like. Breaking away from the couple, I wandered down the television aisle. Most of the screens depicted a young woman, informing the whole of Japan that yet again, the phantom thief Dark was going to strike, this time going after a painting called "The Silent Dreamer".

Pausing for a moment, she stood there, watching the woman go on describing what was going to happen that night.

"And the Phantom Thief Dark will strike at 10:30 pm at the museum, and back to you," she signed off, waving her hand jauntily at the screen.

Midorai slowly walked out of the aisle, browsing though the laptops, before she left to wander to the next store with Daisuke and Riku. As they walked through the walkways, which were slowly being covered with soft white snow, Midorai got that feeling, a pricking on the back of her neck, and she knew what that meant, someone was watching her.

"Uh… why don't you guys go on without me, I need to check up on something," she tapped Daisuke cheerfully on the shoulder as she said this.

"Ah… sure, just make sure you get back to my house in time, okay," he replied as he and Riku walked off.

It seemed smart to her, this would allow her to find who was watching her, and it also gave Daisuke and Riku some time to be alone. She made her way to the small alleyway to her left, and promptly took flight, folding white wings out of her back, grateful that they didn't do anything to her clothing.

Her slender feet slowly left the ground as she took flight, alighting on the roof of the electronic store, her toes just barely touching the slick roof. The snow settled on her hair and sent small chills down her back as they melting, sending cool water dripping off her skin. And there, on the other side of the broad roof, was a young man, dressed in a black wool pea coat and thick black slacks. His hair was a deep green, the same color as his eyes, which sparkled deviously in the silver light. The young man's large black wings beat the air, keeping him hovering just off the roof's surface.

"Who are you?" she asked, surprised to see another like her.

"I am Kellan, and there is no need for you to introduce yourself, as I know you are Midorai, and Wyngs wants you back, just telling you," he replied coolly, his hands shoved deep in his jacket's pockets.

"Ah, so you are a messenger boy," she replied calmly, though her heart was racing.

"I am not just any messenger boy, I'm the messenger boy sent to bring you back to Wyngs, and back to the lovely cell that you called home."

"Well aren't you considerate, bug off."

"Nice mouth you've got there, so not befitting for a young lady like yourself," he replied, smirking at her.

"As much as I enjoy your company, I must ask that you leave me alone," Midorai replied calmly as she stared at the young man, trying to remain calm, trying and failing. Despite the cool wind, sweat was already beginning to drip off her face. She wiped it away absentmindedly with a sleeve.

"All right, I won't bother you, but what about that boy… Daisuke is his name, right?" he replied, smirking.

"You better not even touch him, or else!" she replied, and with that, her left hand shot forward, and seemingly nothing happened. Then, just barely a few seconds later, a long cut appeared on the young man's cheek, sending small droplets of blood spraying into the air.

"Protective, are we?" he asked, placing a hand on the cut, a surprised look on his face. He pulled his hand away from his face, looking at the smears of blood that decorated his palm.

"Like I said, Do…Not… Harm him!!" she spat back, as she flew higher up into the air. Kellan followed suit, rising up higher into the snow filled air. Snow dusted the city and soon settled on their hair and clothing, making Kellan's deep emerald colored hair appear to be more of a jade hue.

"All right then, Miss. Midorai, you're coming back with me, got it?" Even though he was asking, his voice held no tone of question in it. He was demanding it of her. And with that, he darted forward in the air.

As he rushed toward her, the air seemed to swirl around his body, twisting like vines as he got closer by the second. Now frightened, Midorai flew away from him, careful to stay away from places where eyes might see them.

Scared, her heart racing, she hovered for a moment over the large park that was nestled in the middle of the city. She gasped for breath, feeling a fish out of water, when she felt a sudden force shove her out of the sky, and she found herself falling rapidly to the grassy floor.

Midorai's mind raced as she quickly made her wings disappear just before she hit the ground, as she had no time to stop herself, not saying, though that she didn't try.

The impact was quick, painful, but luckily she didn't hear anything break.

"Miss. Midorai, I'll just warn you, don't let you guard down, because I'm going to get you to come back, whether you want to or not," she heard his voice say, as it echoed in her head, along with a loud ringing noise. Then, with the soft sound of rustling feathers, he was gone, leaving her crumpled on the floor.

Many minutes passed before she pulled herself off the ground, groaning. As she stood up, various things popped. She was exhausted; her breath spent and heart had just begun to slow down.

"Well… that was… interesting… and not to mention painful…" she muttered to herself as she brushed dirt off of her pants, and dusted the snow off of her hair and the rest of her body. And with that, she trudged off to find Daisuke and Riku, the snow crunching under every step.

"Well, well, Midorai, I've found you, and you will not escape…" Kellan muttered as he flew away, back to report to his boss…

-There we go, the end of this chappy, and sorry, I had writers block!! And in the next chapter… you get to meet Kitsune again!! Woot!!! See ya, and please review.


	11. The Competition

Hello again, and I am sorry to anyone who does not like Kitsune, but c'est la vie. Kitsune is just a fun character to mess around with, since she stole from Dark. And like promised, she's in this chappy! So, enjoy!

-Don't take life too seriously… you'll never get out of it alive-Graffiti

'_Dark…why are you here again? You said that since there's no Krad or Satoshi this is too easy, so why are you doing this?' _Daisuke asked, as Dark made his way to the beautiful canvas, covered with the elegant painting, aptly named "The Silent Dreamer."

"Because…" he replied, but was soon cut off as the museum was filled with the sound of laughter.

"Ahahaha, there you, Dark…Worried you weren't going to see me?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Her…" he replied, turning around to face her.

It was her, Kitsune. She stood there, hands resting on her hips, her silky red fox tail swayed behind her gently. Unlike last time, she wore a short, black Chinese style dress; it fell just above her knees and was adorned with gold trim and frogs. Her feet were covered with black Chinese flats embroidered in gold and red with… you guessed it, foxes.

"Well, you look as handsome as ever," she seemed to purr at him as she slinked closer to where he was standing.

"Likewise," he replied, grinning as he sized her up, his eyes flicking up and down her body, resting on her chest for a while longer then the rest of her.

"I'm still surprised that you actually showed up. I mean, after I stole from you yesterday… I thought you'd get the message," she smiled at him coyly, while he smirked back at her.

"I'm pretty stubborn," he replied coolly.

"You do know it's snowing? I would guess then that you're like the American post service, no rain, no sleet… etc. etc. etc," she waved one gloved hand at him.

"Hm? Well, no matter, I'll be taking the painting," he replied, smirking at her, as he turned around, his hand reaching toward the canvas.

"Not if I beat you to it," she replied, and he heard her footsteps echoing slightly off the pale walls of the room. He reached out somewhat timidly, before it darted to the small keyboard that was attached to the security systems. Quick fingers flew across the small surface, tapping the glass panel with surprising agility. A short mechanical beep told him he had turned off the security, but as he reached for the painting, it was soon snatched away, by none other then Kitsune.

"Aw, thanks sweetie, I was hoping I wouldn't have to waste my time trying to break the code on that thing," the painting was held gently in her left hand, her fingers careful not to touch the paint.

"Give it back," he snapped, instantly feeling foolish for saying such a childlike thing.

"What are we, little kids?" she asked coyly, twining a thick lock of hair around her index finger. All Dark could do was glare at her as she grinned at him with a smile that belonged on a Colgate ad. For some reason, whenever he was around her, he couldn't get any words in anything that might represent the right order.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'm sure the police will be wanting to catch you, and I don't plan to be around… ta!" she laughed, and again, disappeared, suddenly just like last time. All that was left was a note, fluttered down to the tile flooring.

Groaning, Dark walked over, picking up the note with one gloved hand. The note was simple, yet again, and he read it aloud, mainly to himself.

"Thanks again, I just love art, Kitsune," he muttered. Groaning, he crumpled the thin paper in his fist, tossing it to the ground and morosely watched it bounce off of the cool tile floor.

'_Well, at least the alarms didn't go off,_' Daisuke thought to him helpfully. Dark opened his mouth to agree… when the air was filled with the shattering noise of the alarms, every one turning on.

"Yeah, at least the alarms didn't go off…" he muttered sarcastically as he darted off, a fresh wave of police flooding into the large museum. With surprising agility he scaled the wall, and opened the elegant skylight and, bracing his hands against the ledges of the large opening, and shoved himself out, landing gently on the gravel topped roof.

"Wiz!" he cried out quickly, and in no time, the small white fuzz ball turned into his trademark black wings. Heralded by a large gust of wind, he was soon high in the sky, ignoring the usual horde of reporters. His enjoyment damped by Kitsune, he landed on top of the large clock tower, glaring silently at whatever he could find.

It was never supposed to be this way; he was never supposed to be stolen from! Heck, he was supposed to be the greatest thief, and what happened? A rookie keeps stealing from _him_!

'_Who is she?_' he heard Daisuke ask, though it seemed to be a rhetorical question. He didn't care… he answered it.

"How should I know?" his voice sounding snappier than he had intended. A slight pang of guilt stabbed furtively at him, but he brushed it away quickly. This was no time to be thinking of how his voice sounded, when he needed to think about how he was going to get the artwork back.

'_Maybe you should go after her?' _Daisuke chimed in helpfully.

"Great idea, I haven't even thought of that!" Dark replied sarcastically. He sighed, he'd just have to head home, empty handed, again. Well… technically last time he got a string of pearls, which Emiko had abducted immediately. And with that, the phantom thief left, flying off into the moon sky, filled only by the moon and the still falling snow.

Midorai cursed to herself as she crept into her room, pulling a large covered object in behind her. Why did it have to be so heavy? But she quickly hushed when she heard the sound of the door opening downstairs. She placed the large object against the bed carefully, and snuck out quietly, to see Daisuke, dressed in black, his red hair coated in snow and a very cold Wiz on his shoulder.

Quickly, she sidled back into her room, pulling off the dress she was wearing, and hurriedly shoving on a pair of flannel p.js and a too large t-shirt. She kicked the flat shoes she was wearing off into a shadow filled corner of the room and hid the large object under the bed, being oddly careful of it. As she did, something glinted in the dim light of the moon that penetrated the shadows under the mattress, and she sighed, sitting down on the large ledge of the window in the room, placing her pale forehead on the pane of glass, watching the snow fall.

Her deep meditated was broken by soft knocking on her door. She looked over, her thick braid falling over one shoulder, coiling on the floor.

"Come in."

The door timidly opened, revealing Daisuke, dressed in pajamas this time, and looking a bit flushed, as though he had just run a mile. She smiled at him, motioning for him to come inside, casting a glance at the analog face of her clock, and though it was late, she rarely got sleep, so she didn't mind the intrusion.

"I just wanted to check on you," he explained needlessly as he made his way into the room, guided only by the light of the large moon that hung in the ink sky.

"I'm fine, I just can't get any sleep," she replied quickly, smiling at him. Slowly, she returned her gaze to the window, sighing. "It's still snowing, isn't it beautiful?"

"Ah… yes…" was his reply.

"Do you know what's so fascinating about snow? It has two meanings," she added in softly, her voice almost tender.

"Yeah… purity is one of them, right?" he replied, and she nodded her head, pulling her eyes away from the snowy world outside to the boy, who stood there rather awkwardly.

"And Death. It's amazing, like two sides of a coin," she replied smiling at him. "Well, there might not be any school tomorrow, the snow's getting pretty thick, but you should head to bed."

"What about you?"

"I'll try to get some sleep," she replied. He nodded, and made his way out of the room, when she spoke again.

"Daisuke?"

"Yes?" he turned her head to look at her.

"Thanks for letting me stay," she replied. He nodded and walked silently out of the room, closing the door behind him.

She slowly sunk down to her bed, holding her hands above her heart. To most it would seem that she liked him, but it was something different. He was so caring, so gentle, and more then anything, she wanted to protect him. If Wyngs or Skye came, they might try to kill him. She wouldn't let them kill another person again, not after Toya. Just thinking about made her heart hurt, and she sighed, falling back on the bed, trying to catch some sleep, but nothing came to comfort her.

Darkness was slowly creeping in her room, the moonlight dimming as it slowly moved away from the window. Her eyes were open, staring at the darkening patch on the ceiling, her breathing becoming shallow as the darkness seemed to crush her. The pain in her chest worsened until she finally shut them tight, grasping onto the sheets of the bed, as though she was going to fall off it into oblivion. But oblivion didn't seem so bad to her, at least there she'd be left alone.

But no, she was along, in his house, she was alone. No matter where she was, she was alone, like a lost doll, just laying in an attic, forgotten, holding onto vague memories of a better life.

She tried to remember her father, but only saw a vague figure, with no face, no voice, no soul. It was painful to think of her mother, who she saw too often, in magazines and on news shows.

Her mother… a heartless woman, with a stern face, who would sell out anyone to advance in the social class. It scared her, knowing she was related to that woman, if you could even call her a mother.

Midorai lay there, sprawled on her back on that mattress, until her eyes closed, her breathing steadied, and she slowly fell into sleep…

-There we go, done with this chapter. Please Read And Review.


	12. The Tattoo

Hello! Here's the next chapter! Duh! _When the text is italics, like this, it means it's a memory/flashback._

Dwell in possibilities- Emily Dickenson

Midorai was awoken by the sounds of a newscast reporting that the snowstorm had closed schools all over the city. She sighed, rolling over to lie on her back, her eyes staring at the ceiling. The sound of amiable chatter filled the air and drifted into the room.

She just sighed, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and heaving her body upright. Her muscles were sore as she slowly stretched her arms above her head. Silver morning light streamed in through the window and filled the room with a cold sort of light that offered no comfort or warmth.

Slowly, she made her way to the window, shivering slightly from the icy chill that crept from the glass. A thick blanket of snow covered the cars, houses, lawns, everything, covered in the pure white snow that was still falling.

With the rustling of fabric she pulled on her robe, tying the sash around her thin waist, letting the long bow hang down from her hips. She shoved her feet into a pair of soft cotton slippers and made her way down stairs, her long hair flowing out behind her like a silver sash. It had fallen out of its braid during her sleep and was now in loose waves.

Her feet skipped nimbly down the stairs to the living room, where Daisuke sat with his family on the sofa, watching the T.V as a reporter discussed the sudden snowstorm. The picture of the storm was still on the screen as she made her way to the couch.

"Oh, good morning Midorai," Emiko said happily, motioning for her to sit down.

"Good morning, Mrs. Niwa," she nodded her head to Emiko, and then sat down on the floor, after bidding good morning to the rest of the Niwa family.

"So, I heard, no school, cool," Midorai smiled, hoping it didn't look too forced.

"Yeah, but we have a play coming up soon, I was hoping we could get some work done," Daisuke moaned, rubbing his hair, "And break is coming soon! We'll never get any work done."

"Oooh! But just look how beautiful the snow is!" Emiko cried, snuggling up to her husband, Kosuke, who just blushed slightly, resting a gentle hand on the crown of her head.

"Yeah," he replied softly. With the sound of rustling cloth, Midorai made her way to the window, placing the palm of her hand of the glass, staring out into it. Daisuke just looked at the girl, who was staring so intently at the gray sky flecked with snow. It looked as though she was searching. He had seen that look her face before, that same creepily intense stare, as though she was looking for something that no one could see. It was in those times her eyes held such a look of anguish and longing, he wanted to tell her it would all be okay… but what would be okay?

Then, as she turned away from the window, her hand lingered for a moment, the slowly, her fingers left contact from the glass, and she looked the same as ever, smiling, and cheerful, her face flushed from the chill of the glass.

"And we advise that families not leave their homes, as the worst of the snowstorm has yet to come, but onto other news, it seems the phantom thief Dark is having some competition," the news reporter just smiled at the screen as a picture popped onto the screen. It was fuzzy, and from the security cameras.

It showed a young woman with short red hair, dressed in a black Chinese style dress, cut to her knees. She also had a pair of fox ears and a tail, and was smiling coyly at the phantom thief. Midorai nearly choked, as she gasped for breath, looking at the screen, her hand steadying resting above her heart, as though to steady it, though the Niwas didn't know why.

"Imagine that…" she managed to gasp out, before quickly excusing herself to the bath.

Still breathing quickly, she turned the smooth silver knob, letting the steamy water gush onto the tile of the bath. She grabbed onto a fistful of her thick hair, and soon pushed the rest of it over her shoulder, and gently placed her fingers on her neck. Softly, she ran the tips of her nails over the barcode on her neck, and sighed.

She remembered the day she got it, and the searing pain that stabbed through her neck for the next week. The needle was long, thin, and small drops of the black ink dripped off the tip. It was a scary thing to a child that age…

_A girl around six years of age, was being dragged by her mother into a large building. Her head bowed, tears falling onto the floor, the girl shuffled her feet, staring at her patent leather shoes. _

_"Now, Midorai, remember, this is where you belong, do not run away, or mommy and daddy will die…" she then roughly yanked the girl's arm, making her cry out in pain as it popped, and the mother didn't stop the pressure until the girl looked at her with fearful eyes, "GOT IT?" she spat out, her voice filled with venom._

_"Yes…" the girl replied softly, and her mom let go of her arm. Promptly, she pulled her arm closer to her chest, cradling it to her breast. _

_"Ah, this must be the girl," a middle aged man murmured as he walked up to the girl, placing a pudgy hand under her chin, pulling her face upward so he could see her as he bent over. The girl's eyes held a look of pain and remorse, tears still rolling down her face. _

_"Yes, now then, how much money will I get and when will I get it?" the mother asked, placing her free hand on her hip. _

_"Well, let's get the girl out of here, and ready, and then we'll discuss pay, thank you," the man replied, and motioned to a group of people standing behind him. They slowly walked forward and grabbed the girl, yanking her away from her mom. _

_The girl promptly started to cry, struggling to get away from the arms of the men who held onto her roughly, their fingers digging painfully into her ribs_

_"MOMMY! MOMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL BE GOOD!" as the girl was dragged away, her cried of anguished slowly became smaller, until the last thing the mother heard was "I promise, I'll be good, please don't leave me…"_

Midorai slowly sunk into the bathwater, letting the warm water lap slowly against her pale skin, and she stared at the ceiling, breathing in the humid air of the bath, filled with scent of jasmine…

_Midorai was left in a room with a woman, who looked as though she was in pain. Her face was scrunched, her nose wrinkled under her small glasses and her brown hair pulled back from her face into a tight bun. She looked more like some kind of vulture, then a woman. _

_"You, girl, get into those clothes, we'll dispose of these," she pointed at white dress that was folded neatly, a pair of white flats resting on top. _

_"Why?" Midorai asked, looked at the woman fearfully. _

_"Because I will hurt you if you don't, and you don't want that, now do you?"_

_"No…" and she began to undress, feeling uncomfortably under the eyes of the woman, who sneered at her, her eyes scanning the girl's pale body. She reached for the dress with trembling hands, and pulled it on, wincing from the rough texture and slowly pulled the zipper on the side up. _

_It was far too big, the hem wrinkling on the tops of her feet. The neck was tight, painful, making it hard for the girl to breathe. She shoved her feet into the stiff shoes, her toes pressed painfully against the tips. _

_"Now, it's a bit long," the woman muttered, pulling out a pair of scissors, cutting the hem until it reached her ankles. _

_"There, all right… next room with you," the woman grabbed the girl's upper arm, and dragged her out of the room, where for an instant, the girl saw her mother, but was shoved into a small room, where a man waited, a long needle in his hands…_

Midorai's head rested on the bottom of the bath, her eyes closed under the warm water, her breath captured in her lungs, unable to take in any more. She could end it right there, just this simple, and no one would miss her, maybe the Niwas, but they had only known her for a few days, not a lot to miss.

Her lungs felt ready to burst as she reached slowly sat up, letting the water run off her face and back into to bath. She took in a few steadying breathes, before going back under, back to the silence of water…

_The man slowly placed the tip of the needle on the back of the girl's neck. She could feel it bite into her skin, and feel the ink stain her pale flesh. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, the girl waited until the man was done, her breathing quick and shallow from the pain. The man just grinned at her with a sinister look in his eyes, as he wiped off the needle, and let her push herself off the chair, tears stinging her eyes, and was dragged off again to a cell, the metal doors clanging shut behind her, heralding her doom. _

Water dripping off her body; she got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her body, shuddering from the memories that were burned into her mind. She slowly began to dress, pulling on her outfit gently, and thinking about just what had happened in those times.

Soon, she pulled on a thick, navy blue sweater over a white tank top, and finished wringing out the last bit of water from her thick locks.

"I badly need to cut these," she muttered to herself, tugging at them playfully, before pulling them back with a hair band, and she made her way to the room she was staying in.

Resting on top of the desk was a deck of Tarot cards, one she had bought the other day. The tips of her long fingers rested on the smooth tops, Celtic symbols were printed on them, in green and gold. She hadn't read a fortune in a while, but she remembered.

_A girl around 9 years old was sitting on the bed in cell, her white hair hanging over the side. She kicked her feet, which were covered by worn white flats. _

_"So, you're the girl they sent here," a voice murmured, seemingly out of nowhere. The girl's eyes darted around the room, looking for the source of the voice. _

_"Who are you!" she demanded, jumping off the bed, landing gracefully on the floor. _

_"A visitor," the voice replied, and then, out of the shadows, a woman stepped into view. She had thick purple hair, cut at her waist and pulled back by gold net. Her eyes were a shimmering lilac, that glimmered in the dim lighting like diamonds. As she stepped forward, Midorai pulled back, placing her hands against the cool wall. _

_The woman was regally dressed, not in garb of Midorai. No, she wore a dress of deep blue velvet and silk, thick gold cords were tied around her waist and her elbows. From her elbows the sleeves billowed out in a blue chiffon, past her fingers, which were adorned with thick gold rings. _

_"Me? I am Desdemona, fortune teller, and dear child, I am here to visit you," she replied in her voice, that seemed heavy, as though her words were a prophecy. _

_"Desdemona? You're the fortune teller the boss uses!" Midorai gasped, stepping toward the woman. _

_"Yes, and I am here to read the cards for you…"_

She had seen Desdemona read fortunes before, and knew every layout by heart; every meaning was burned into her memory, like a brand. She ran her fingers along their surface.

"Do you read Tarot cards?" she heard a voice asked. She spun around, it was Daisuke, who was standing the door way.

"Just a bit, an old friend taught me," she replied, sighing.

"Oh, who is she?" he asked, walking over to her.

"No one, she's dead now…" she replied, "It's silly for people to believe these can really tell the future…" but she trailed off.

_"Dear, you're cards do not look good… A lifetime of pain and loneliness… I will try to pray for you…" the woman trailed off, collecting the cards off the floor. Midorai sighed, falling back onto the ground. _

_"Great…Just great…" she thought, and it felt as though chains were tied around her, binding her to that fate…_

"Wanna come down, you can bring those, for some fun," Daisuke smilied at her, holding out his hand. She took it, smiling back, and they walked down the stairs.

'Maybe… just maybe I can change that fate…' Midorai thought to herself…

_The cell seemed darker then usual after Desdemona died, and Midorai lay on the top bunk, staring at the ceiling, imaging the large steel chains that bound her to her fate of being alone and stuck here… She knew that Wyngs had killed Desdemona, and she could feel her death creeping up on her… maybe death wouldn't be that bad, or maybe, just maybe, she could change her fate, and break the chains of her destiny…_

There we go, end of another chapter. Please review! The next chapter is coming up! Thanks


	13. The Cards

Woot! Lucky number thirteen! I can't believe the story has gotten this far. My deepest thanks to anyone who has reviewed, and now… back onto the story…

I have seen the future and it's like the present, only longer- Dan Quiensberry

(Midorai's POV)

I sat on the floor in front of the Niwas, smiling sheepishly as I held up the cards, which Kosuke, Daisuke's dad, gently picked up. He smiled at me, flicking through the deck with his fingers, with surprising speed.

"Do you know how to read them?" he asked, handing them back.

"Yes, I learned from an old friend, Daisuke asked me the same thing. I can read for you guys if you like," I replied quickly, smiling at the family shyly.

"Ah…. That's fine, but thank you," Daisuke replied quickly, waving at me hurriedly. He soon began to mutter something about not wanting to bother me.

"Why don't you do it, Daisuke, we have nothing better to do," Emiko replied, ushering Daisuke on hurriedly, and soon, the boy was blushing, though I didn't know why.

"Here, just shuffle the deck, it's that simple," I replied, handing my deck over to him, letting the thick deck rest on his calloused palms.

"Fine," he murmured, and soon, his nimble fingers began to shuffle the laminated cards, and I could see the card faces flick up to me for some brief instants, and I was surprised to see just how fast he could shuffle.

"I feel sorta foolish," he replied as he handed them back. The moment the laminated cards hit my palms, I could feel the familiar tingling, like small needles pricking my palms. I sighed, letting the tips of my fingers rest on the tops of the cards, and finally, and began to lay them out, laying them out in my favorite format, the Celtic Cross.

On the backs of the cards, inlaid with small gold filigree, was the eternity knot, and in the corners were the holy trinity signs. They were familiar, exact replicas of the one's Desdemona had, but she kept them in a jewel incrusted velvet bag, while I just let them rest in the plain linen sack that they came in. I tapped my fingers quietly on the backs of the cards, and then, closed my eyes, and slowly steadied my breath.

"And the first card..." I flipped it over, the card represented the reader itself, who they were. I sighed, and cast my eyes down, and slowly began my reading, my voice hushed as I felt he power flow though my fingers and into the cards, willing them to listen to me, and to show the past, present and future.

"You… are torn in two… Almost as if you are only one half of a coin…" and suddenly, I felt it, the power tingled in my fingers, and suddenly, my lips started to speak by themselves.

"The lovers, upside down. There is turmoil in you, you are afraid of… and angel… who is impure, evil… there is pain… and love. You feel lost, afraid of being alone, that if the other half of you leaves…" suddenly, my lips stopped, my voice suddenly going quiet. It was the last two cards, and I slowly flipped the second to last one over, and was surprised at what I saw. The 10 of swords.

It was an intricate painting, of a woman, bound in chains. Her hair was a deep red, falling in wet curls around her body. She was crumpled in defeat, her hands held above her head, bound in chains. She was chained to a large sword, nine other swords hung above her. But her face was held in an almost beautiful rapture, a gentle smile on her face. She seemed peaceful, almost as though she was happy, and large black wings were folded around the sword. It was an eerie card, meaning pain, but happiness.

And finally, the last card… Daisuke licked his lips quickly, and I watched his eyes dart to the card, and finally, I flipped it over, letting it float down the ground. It was Death.

A woman dressed in black, an elegant sickle clasped in her pale hands. Her dark eyes held no vestige of a soul.

"Change… it means nothing more then something will happen, a change for the better… what… even that I cannot say," I whisper, and as my fingers still rested on the card, I looked up, casting a glance at Daisuke. But what I saw scared me, as I looked up, instead of Daisuke, I saw a young man, dressed in Daisuke's clothes, with oddly cut purple hair and stunning gold eyes. I saw Dark. For the moment I faltered, my finger left the card… and there was Daisuke again, with a curious expression was on his face.

"Midorai, are you okay?" Daisuke leaned over to me, but my vision seemed to be back to normal, though I was curious as to why I saw Dark, it just didn't make sense.

"Yeah, I'm… fine," I replied, holding a hand to my head, trying to steady my dizzy head.

"Don't worry about the reading, their not accurate," I sighed deeply, slowly shuffling the cards back into the deck, 'I hope…" I thought to myself, and then promptly dropped them into the linen bag they came back into.

"Yeah…" he murmured, and looked away, and I felt suddenly guilty, even though I had no power over the cards.

"Really, don't worry!" I replied quickly, trying to shove the image of Dark out of my head. Why did I see him?

"Well, that was quite interesting," Kosuke suddenly added, standing up and stretching his lean form.

"Hm… the snow still hasn't stopped falling…" Emiko murmured for a moment, and then it happened.

With a soft whir, the lights flickered, and suddenly, with the sound of someone sighing, the power died and darkness fell onto us, encompassing the small living room.

"Great, and now we have no power," I muttered, standing up slowly, brushing the dirt off of my jeans.

"Aw…" I heard Daisuke groan and the floor boards groaned as he stood up. The house was oddly dark, and very still, the air seemed dead, just resting there until better things happened.

I could just barely hear the rustling of a blanket as Emiko cuddled closer to Kosuke, and Daiki moved his robe around his old body to ward off the already settling cold.

"Is it just me or did it get a ton colder in here?" Daisuke asked me as I headed off to find the candles. He quickly followed me, his sock covered feet shuffling across the tatami mats.

"We have no power, thus we have no heater," I replied, and already my breath was billowing from between my lips, into the frigid air.

"Oh… I think we have an old space heater somewhere," he replied, trailing off as he tried to remember the lost space heater's current location.

"Hmpf…" I replied quickly, pulling open a drawer and closed my fingers around a bundle of thick wax candles.

"Here, we have candles… but no matches…" I feverently searched the drawers, looking for a book or box of matches… but there was nothing. I couldn't even find flint or rocks.

"I think we used the last of the matches a week ago, it's on the shopping list," Daisuke replied, and sighed as he began to search for what I guessed was flashlights.

But the search turned up negative as he closed the various drawers. It was quickly getting darker as night fell upon us all swiftly. I was already chilled and without candles, we couldn't find out where the space heater was hiding. Exhausted, and my lungs aching from the frosty air, I finally decided that if we couldn't find some way of producing fire, I'd do it myself. But this was going to only as a last resort.

"Midorai, are you having any luck so far?" Daisuke asked quietly, as he closed the last drawer, sighing deeply.

"Nope…" I replied, annoyed, and somewhat scared. I was afraid that of all times, Wyngs or Skye might try to take me back, and right now, I had no place to run.

"We're going to need candles really fast," Daisuke moaned as I heard him slump down the already chilly floor.

"Don't give up hope just yet!" I cried out, feverently shoving the junk in the drawer around. But there really were no matches, nothing to start a fire with. I sighed, looking over at Daisuke in the dim light.

"It's cold, and we need fire to light these candles… just promise that you won't ever tell anyone what I'm about to do," I whispered over, and he just looked at me curiously.

Quickly, I placed a long, tapered candle into it's crystal holder, and then snapped my fingers. As I did, I muttered the spell softly, letting it just escape my lips. Fire seemed to almost leap from my fingers to the wick, and suddenly, there it was, the candle was burning.

It was an illuminating moment, and suddenly, you could see everything so much clearer. The world didn't seem so frightening in that brief moment of discovery, and I sighed, looking over at Daisuke, who looked at me with confused and amazed eyes.

"How did you do that?" he whispered over loudly, even though we didn't need to remain quiet. I jus stood up, grabbing the candle gently in my hands, and made my way out. As I reached the door jam, I cast a playful look back, and smiled.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, and made my way into the living room to find the space heater.

There we go. My friend Sabs keeps saying that I shouldn't do anything gothic in this story, but Midorai's past is very dark and gothic, and she's a deeply troubled girl. But that's not the point, my apologies to anyone who doesn't like it, and thanks for reading. The next chapter has Kellan in it! (I luv Kellan!) and please review! Thanks!


	14. The Cupboard

Hello again! I just love writing this fanfic, it's just so much fun, but the only hard thing is trying to get all of my ideas out so I can finish it! Well, here it goes!

(From Kellan's POV)

Tap, tap, tap, I sat in my cell, slowly tapping my foot against the cement floor of my cell. Dim light filtered in through the small window in my door, but even that light was fake and synthesized. No matter how hard they tried, they could never really create sunlight.

Annoyed, I began to fiddle with the collar on my neck. It was made of thick steel, and in the middle of the front, sunk deep into it, was slightly glowing blue glass. I traced by finger along the thick weld, to reach my neck, where my tattoo lay. I knew what was embedded there. It read WP-713, a mark of my slavery.

My job was not fun and the thing I most wanted was to leave, to be free again. But here I remained, like a caged bird, longing for fresh air and sunlight. I did not know how Midorai did it, but I wished she'd at least tried to save a few of us. The electricity that charged through the bars of my cage hummed dangerously, a constant reminder of my new life.

Oddly, I did feel sympathy for the girl. At least my entire family was born as freakish as me, but for her… she was a first, an anomaly. This… curse… was supposed to genetically passed down, but somehow she got it. I sighed, leaning back against the concrete walls.

This monster of a company had taken everything from me, first my family, then my freedom. I could hear footsteps draw nearer, and I knew who it was, the boss. Slowly, leisurely, he made his way to my cell, and stopped, his hands resting deep in the pockets of his slacks.

"Kellan, there you are," he replied in his deep, smooth voice.

"What? Afraid I'd tried to run off again? I tried once and it obviously worked," I replied sarcastically, refusing to stand for that monster.

"I am truly disappointed about what is going on. Midorai left, and you were unable to get her back, you know what happens when I'm disappointed, right?" he asked, sneering at me.

"I'd love to see you have that same pompous air standing in front of me by yourself, without bars," I replied coldly, staring off at a dark corner of my cell.

"Alone with a freak like you?" he asked, the innocence in his voice mocking me.

"It seems you've forgotten that you said you stop calling me that," I replied quickly, casting a quick glare at him.

"Yeah, whatever Kellan," he replied off handishly. I sighed, looking over at him disdainfully as he walked away. I sighed as I stared back at my wall, contemplating the plan I had.

If this worked our right, Wyngs would be out of power fast…

(Back to the Niwa house)

Midorai slowly made her way through the house, the dark rooms only lit by the candle she still grasped in her hands. The small flame bounced off her golden eyes as they scanned the rooms, until she reached the living room, where the Niwas were staying. Daisuke had already snuck back there somehow and was curled up on the love seat. Mr. and Mrs. Niwa were cuddling on the couch, and Daiki, the grandfather of Daisuke, was sitting casually on the other end of it.

"I've got fire, so let's light some of these candles," she called out cheerfully, making her way to the various candles in the room. In no time the room was filled with the flickering lights of the tiny flames, and Midorai sighed, tucking her legs under her as she sat down, staring at the flame of the candle at her feet.

Daisuke watched her stare at that flame, and again he felt pity for her. They really didn't know that much about her at all, not even her last name and he began to wish that he did. Soon, everyone but Daisuke and Midorai were sleeping, and the room fell quiet, except for the sound of breathing and the crackling of the small blazes.

"Midorai… do you have a last name?" Daisuke asked quietly, looking over at her seriously.

"I guess I do, I can never remember it though. Every time I try, it only makes my head hurt," she replied, laughing slightly at the end.

"That's… kinda sad."

"I guess. But I can't mourn over what I can't remember," she replied as she swiped her finger quickly through the flame and then stared at the unburned flesh.

"You really shouldn't do that."

"But pain… that's the beauty of it, it let's you know you're alive," she whispered breathlessly, held in rapture by the burning candle.

"Why aren't you parents looking for you?" Daisuke asked, moving over to sit in front of her.

"I guess my mother doesn't want me… and as for my Dad, maybe he's out there, trying to find where I've gone… but I wouldn't know," she replied quietly, when the silence was broken by the quiet grumblings of Daisuke's stomach, reminding the two of them that they had yet to have food.

"Ah!" he cried out, surprised, then looked over at Midorai who was trying to hold back her laughter, hands desperately covering her mouth, as though she was trying to keep the sounds caged behind her lips.

"I think we have some dry food in the pantry… it's this way," Daisuke hurriedly got up, followed by Midorai as they quietly raced to the large, walk-in pantry that resided in the kitchen. As quiet as they could, the pulled the doors open, wincing at the joints cried out for oil.

"Food!" Midorai cried out softly, walking into the pantry, followed quickly by Daisuke. There was very little light since it all came from the candles in the large living room, but there was just enough to barely see.

"It's… really dark in here," Daisuke observed, looking around the dim room as they stumbled to the pantry, his hands finally colliding with the thin teak door.

"Hmm… Well, we're very close to food… but we can't get the door open until we find a handle," Midorai commented, running her hands along the right door, her fingers searching for handle.

"Yeah, we need a candle at least," Daisuke muttered, casting a glance over at the living room, where his parents lay sleeping.

"I could go get one… or… Daisuke, remember, don't tell anyone about this…" Midorai nodded her head to him, holding a finger to her lips. Daisuke quickly nodded, eager for light, and wondering just what she would do this time.

"_Lunai_," Midorai muttered, holding her palms out in front of her.

A soft breeze suddenly blew threw the room, collecting just above her thin hands. With a soft puff of air a small orb of gently glowing white light began to hover between then and Midorai smiled, casting a glance at the door.

"Ah! There's the handle!" she cried out triumphantly pulling the doors open and walking into the large cupboard, followed by Daisuke.

"H… how do you do that?" Daisuke whispered loudly to her (can you whisper loudly?...hmm…) as they walked deeper into the room.

"I…" she stopped mid-reply as a small tremor shook the house. The doors to the cupboard slammed behind them.

"Ah!" Daisuke cried out, trying to shove the doors open.

"What's wrong?" Midorai asked as she watched Daisuke take a few steps back and then ram his shoulder into the door, but nothing budged.

"Something…must… be… jamming… the door…" Daisuke sighed, finally giving up, slumping down the door.

"Do you think your parents will find us?"

"Hmm…" Daisuke thought about it, then listened carefully, his ear pressed to the door. There was no noise, except his grandfather's snoring.

"Nope, they're still asleep, or at least Grandpa still is…" Daisuke trailed off before sighed deeply, his chin dropping to his chest in defeat.

"Well, all is not lost. We have light, and we have food. Here!"

She tossed him a small box of rice crackers which he caught effortlessly. The light that Midorai had created still hovered above their head, casting the cupboard in soft pastel hues. With tentative hands Midorai opened a mini-cereal box and began to chew thoughtfully on the Cheerios inside.

"So, we're stuck in here in the meantime, interesting," Midorai muttered though the food and swallowed happily, grinning at Daisuke.

"Interesting? How is this interesting?" Daisuke demanded, savagely biting into his rice cracker.

"No need to get testy. It's just, it's nice knowing I'm here with someone else. I don't feel so scared now," Midorai replied cheerfully, "and it's not like this is a bad place to be stuck in for a while."

In amazement Daisuke looked over at her as she pushed her long hair over her shoulder and letting it pool on the ground like a large, dry rain puddle. Her slim hands rested over the opening of the Cheerio box and she munched of the whole wheat O's happily, content as a cat in a window.

"How do you do that?" Daisuke asked, gulping down a dry lump of salty crackers, wishing he had some soda.

"Do what?" Midorai replied, tossing him a small bottle of Sprite, "you looked thirsty."

"That," he pointed at the orb of light with one hands while twisting the cap off the drink with the other.

"Oh… I was hoping you wouldn't ask. I don't really have a good answer…" She replied still cheerfully but there we hints of sadness threaded into the words.

"Sorry…" Daisuke looked away, embarrassed to have asked the question.

"Don't be!" Midorai replied quickly, shaking her head feverently at him.

"I don't care if you're creeped out by it, just so long as you tell me!" She added as Daisuke took a deep sip of his Sprite.

"I've been told I'm a freak, so I'm used to it, as for how I do that… I just do, I've been able to do it since I was a kid, and the incantations come naturally. I don't really know why, but they do," she sighed as she finished, grabbing a small bottle of soda for herself too.

(Daisuke's POV)

"I… I don't think it's freakish," I replied back softly, holding the green plastic bottle with both hands and stared at the fizzy insides embarrassed.

'Yeah, you're freaky enough as it is,' Dark added in and I could almost see him grinning evilly.

"That's nice of you then, but you don't have to lie," I heard her reply. There was rustling of fabric as she moved around and decided to sit with her knees pulled up to her chest.

'All right, Daisuke, you've got a girl alone! You know what to do!' I heard Dark say as I took another sip of my Sprite, nearly choking on it.

"You okay?"

"Wha… oh… yeah," I replied, wiping Sprite from my mouth.

"Jeez, Daisuke, you're so clumsy!" She laughed cheerfully at me and I found myself joining. I guess she was right. It wasn't so bad being stuck in here…

Sorry it took so long to update! Yay, well, it's getting harder to write this! GAH!


	15. The Snow

Back again for another great chapter! I was amazed so many of you are reading and reviewing… Thanks! .! Well, enough of my babbling and let's get this show on the road!

One's destination is never a place, but rather a new way of looking at things- Henry Miller

"It's been three hours…" I heard Daisuke mutter as he cast a quick glance at the glowing face of his watch.

"Really?" I asked.

I was bored out of my mind which is quite different from being bored. No, I was bored two hours ago. Now I was bored out my mind. The small orb I conjured even looked bored since all it did was hang there now, not even attempting to glow brighter.

"Isn't anybody going to get us out of here?" Daisuke groaned as he feebly attempted to shove the door open with no avail.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Can't you do something? You created that," he pointed at the orb, "Couldn't you get us out of here somehow?"

"If I could then why are we still stuck here?" I asked back and then took a deep swig of my Sprite.

"Oh…"

He fell silent. Great, I really didn't mean to be that mean to him but I swear my mind had turned to jelly and who knows what that does to you! Sighing deeply I leaned against the support beam for the shelves behind me and closed my eyes and just listened.

There was little noise except the slight stirring of the Niwas or Daisuke's grandfather's snoring.

"Great… I have this horrible feeling that we'll be stuck here a while longer," I muttered, quickly losing hope.

"Jeez, I'd hope my parents would realize that I'm stuck here!" I heard Daisuke moan and I laughed quietly.

"Hm…" my mind began to wander and suddenly it was Daisuke who broke the thick silence.

"You don't miss your parents at all?"

I looked up at him, at his youthful face that was filled with this surprising amount of anguish. Why? I wanted to ask him. Why do you care so much about me? I'm nothing, so why?

"No… why would I? They don't miss some freak like me so why should I miss them?" I replied, squeezing my eyes shut to keep in the tears.

Warmth. Something heavy and warm wrapped around me and it was only a few seconds later that I realized just what it was. Daisuke's arms.

"I… I don't think your parents really think that about you…" I heard him mutter.

(Daisuke's POV)

I couldn't help it. I suddenly felt as though the only thing I could do to help her was try to comfort her in anyway was to hug her. Even then I blushed… well… she was a girl and Dark yelling in my head to "take it further" wasn't helping.

It seemed like a small gesture though, and I guess that in all truth it was. But what else could I do? Say 'Don't worry, I'm a freak too.'? No… I couldn't do that… I couldn't tell her. I hadn't even told Riku…

"No… My own mother used me… I'm nothing more then a tool," Midorai muttered and I could hear her beginning to sob.

No way, I did not want to get dragged into this. I hated it when any girl cried. For once even Dark shut up. I guessed he hated the waterworks too.

"Uh… please stop…" I awkwardly patted her on the head, trying to end her crying.

"Listen… your past… whatever happened, nobody will care unless you bring it up. I don't care what you did or what your parents did. That's in the past, forget it," I don't know where this verbatim came from but it seemed to do the trick.

She looked up slowly at me, her face illuminated in the eerie light of the orb. Her eyes sparkled from gold to purple then back again, never staying for long at one set color. Tears still dripped off her face but she brushed them away with the back of her thin hands and sighed, giving me her attempt at a smile, though it seemed weak and watered down.

"Thanks… thanks, Daisuke…" she muttered before slowly falling asleep, her small body resting against my shoulders. At least she was warm…

(Midorai's POV)

When I woke I was no long stuck in the pantry. No, in fact I was tucked neatly into the bed the Niwa's had so kindly let me sleep in. The snow had finally stopped and I was grateful. I hadn't expected by spell to be so effective, nor so powerful. My long hair was curled about my body like some warm blanket, hugging every bit of my body before finally stopping, twining around my ankles like snakes.

"Ugh…" I muttered as I tugged my hair from the clutches of my silver locks.

Exhausted though I didn't really know why I rolled out of bed, standing awkwardly on my feet, rocking back and forth before regaining my balance and steadying myself. There was no light as snow was still packed against the window, keeping the sun out of the already dim room.

"Midorai!" a voice called out, drifting into the room, making me look over to the door, bleary but glad to be free from the chilled air of the pantry.

"I'm… I'm up here!" I called back, walking to the door only to have it flung open before I reached it. It was Daisuke, his face still flushed from the cold.

"Midorai! Good, you're awake! I just wanted to tell you it was getting late and that… well… I'm heading to bed…. Good night…" he looked at me rather foolishly as though realizing what he said seemed odd.

"All right… Good night then, Daisuke," I replied happily as he nodded his head and made his way to his room, anxious for sleep. As I closed the door I heard the snatches of the radio… then at last the entire message.

"Despite the large amounts of snow that have fallen all over our city Dark Mousy has announced that he will steal yet another treasure. Aptly named the Tear of the Snow Goddess, he will arrive at 10:00 PM…" I grinned. The fun was just about to begin…

(Normal POV)

Dark was excited, very excited. He was nearly skipping as he made his way to the exhibits, careful of the nets of lasers that laced across the white marble tiles. Dressed for the cold he wore a light black jacket rimmed in red, buckles laced across chest, arms and slender waist. The silver surfaces of the clasps flashed in the moonlight that filtered through the snow that was packed across the sunlight windows.

"You really do come through any kind of weather!" a voice cried out cheerfully and he could hear someone clapping their hands and from the muffled sound he could tell they wore gloves. But the voice was familiar, that soft lilting tone that made the speaker seem as though they were singing. Carefully he turned around to look at the speaker and it was Kitsune.

Her long, willowy body was also dressed for the weather and he could see from the snow still dusting her that she had only recently arrived. She still wore a small skirt that seemed far too short for the weather but it was heavy black wool instead of her usual silk. Elegant but sensible black boots covered her calves up to her knees, silver ribbons lacing up the smooth leather and finally ended in cute bow.

"Brr… sure is cold out there… luckily I get-a look at a cutie like you!" she winked one golden eye at him coyly. She mimed a shiver from cold, running her thin gloved hands up the sleeves of her coat. The hood was pulled over her head, resting just on top of what he guessed was her large fox ears. Soft tan furs trimmed the hood and complemented her already tanned skin.

"Aw, now aren't you sweet?" he replied, walking forward while she matched him step for step.

"You've already lost to me twice. What, are you thinking that the third time's the charm?" she nodded her head to the thick glass case where the most magnificent moon stone was held. Perfectly polished and held in a beautiful silver clasp embedded with small opals and chalcedony. It was indeed a most beautiful jewel and was carved painstakingly into the shape of a perfect teardrop.

"Great choice, especially since it's snowing and once I'm gone you'll be empty handed and cryin'," she nodded her head to him as both darted to the security panel, their feet nimbly skipping over the small red lasers like kids playing hop-scotch.

Their fingers softly brushed across the soft LCD pad but it was Dark who quickly typed the code in, his heart already racing from the chase. The system shut down but it was yet again Kitsune whose fingers curled around the large moonstone.

Unfortunately for Kitsune, Dark was ready for her. His hand roughly wrapped around her small wrist and he stood up, facing the young woman's tanned face and just smirked at her, assured that he could beat her this time, that this time he could nab the jewel instead of her.

"Let go of me, thief," she whispered sweetly in his ear but he ignored her. He wasn't going to fall for her tricks this time.

"I don't think so. Now then…" he held out his hand for her and motioned with his fingers for her to hand it over, "… Gimme."

"Aw… You're no fun," she pouted but he noticed her fingers were not letting go of the jewel.

'_DARK! What are you going to do!" _He heard Daisuke cry out in his head and he just smirked.

"Watch…" he whispered before quickly pulling her to him, her right shoulder colliding painfully with his chest.

"Ouch!" Kitsune cried out.

Without delay Dark quickly wrapped his fingers around her other wrist and kept them close together. Her right hand was grasping the jewel as hard as she could but with his left hand he began to wiggle it out.

"I'll be taking this…" he added smoothly as it finally was relinquished from her fingers. He let it drop into his palm and just smiled at her in that "I win and you don't" fashion that bugged her to no end.

"Ugh… Let go of me!" she shoved him away with the hand he had let go of and Dark was left with the glove for her left hand.

"Don't tell me you're upset!" He pointed one finger at her.

"It's rude to point! And yes, I'm upset! I'm upset a bird-brain like you could get that gem away from me!"

"Bird-Brain!" Dark cried out, staring at her in shock. She had just insulted him! Back in his head he could hear Daisuke trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'll have that by the end of the night! I promise you! Even if I have to chase you all over Japan to get it!" she nearly screamed back, stamping her foot against the tile in anger.

"Careful, or you'll set off the alarms!" Dark cautioned. Even though he was enjoying seeing her so angry he didn't want to get caught.

"Well… I've got to go… pleasure doing business with you…" he nodded his head, still grinning at made his way off, his feet nimbly hopping over the lasers.

"That… That… That…" Kitsune muttered darkly as she watched him run off.

"Damn… I hate running in these shoes!" She groaned before taking off after him.

By the time she met up with him he was standing on the edge of the roof, arms crossed over his chest as the wind teased his hair away from his face.

"Hello!" he greeted her cheerfully as though she was a good friend.

"Give me the Tear of the Snow Goddess!" She screamed to him but he just waved jauntily and jumped from the building, flying off to escape from him.

"He thinks he can escape that easily?" Kitsune mused, watching him disappear off into the nightscape.

"_Orb of light, come to me. Lead me through this night and grant me your sight. Find me Dark Mousy, it's him I must see,_" she muttered before clapping her hands together. As she pulled them away and orb of pure, pale blue light floated just above her open palms, casting its soft hues over the young woman as she stared into the heart of the glowing ball.

Flickering slightly she could see Dark racing through the sky, grinning from ear to ear before stopping on the roof of an old business building to mull over just what happened. He stared at the Tear of the Moon Goddess, squinting at it with one eye closed.

"There you are… Be gone, Orb," Kitsune muttered, waving her hand at the orb as it dissolved back into the darkness that filled the night. "_Dark… Mousy…"_ she whispered then clapped her hands again and was gone…

"HAH!" Dark cried out triumphantly, tossing the gem to only let it fall back into his hands to be trapped behind his fingers.

_'Alright… Now please just head home Dark before she finds us!'_ Daisuke urged his other half but Dark wasn't heading home at that time.

"Why? It's not like she'll find me!" Dark replied cheerfully.

"You're going to eat those words, bird boy," a voice suddenly added from behind him.

"WHAT!" Dark started, nearly falling off the building before getting off the ledge.

"I can't find you, huh?" She smirked. Dark suddenly got a feeling it was going to be a long night…

YAY! End of this chapter! It took me a while to write this! I don't really know why though. Can't wait until the next chapter! WOOT! See ya soon! Oh… and please review!


	16. The Chase

Well, yet again I'm back with even more interesting story plots! Have some fun!

-Friends may come and go, but enemies accumulate- Thomas Jones

"I can't find you, huh?" Kitsune smirked. Dark suddenly got a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Damn…" Dark muttered, quickly standing, moving ever offhandedly away from the ledge and from Kitsune.

"Did you really think you could get away you foolish bird-brain?" she chastised, shaking a finger at him as though he was a child caught stealing cookies.

"For a moment… yes…" he muttered to himself as Kitsune slowly advanced on him.

"Mmm… it's so cute how you keep thinking that you can beat me!" she giggled happily, toying with her ears which were revealed as a gust of wind blew her hood away from her face.

"Think?" he was getting really tired of losing to her and now he was pissed she found him, "I KNOW I will beat you this time!"

"This time? Hah!" she cried out, darting forward to try and catching him.

"Hm?" Dark hummed slightly as he moved out of her way just in time. Almost toppling over the side of the building she caught onto the ledge just after disappearing form sight for a moment. Groaning, Kitsune pulled herself back up, muttering various swear words darkly under her breath.

"You see…. I have an advantage…" Dark paused for dramatic effect, "… I have wings!" and with that he ran off the building and into the night sky.

Kitsune cursed loudly into the nighttime air as she watched the young man fly off.

"Now what to do?" she murmured to herself…

Smirking to himself, already convinced that he had beaten the competition he let the cool city air whip his hair away from his face.

_'Great, you've had your fun! Now just get back home and transform already! That was too close! And if we stop she might catch back up with us again!"_ Daisuke cried out into Dark's head, causing him a minor head ache.

As he tried to shake the pain away he muttered off to Daisuke, "Somehow I have this feeling that even if we go back, that fox eared witch will find us."

The snow finally came to a sluggish conclusion, the last petals of snow settling on Dark's hair and clinging to his eyelashes. Annoyed, he tried to blink them away, while trying desperately trying to figure out just what to do to get rid of the pain in the neck that he called Kitsune….

"We?" Kitsune muttered to herself as she stared into the gently pulsing orb of light. "What does he mean by 'We' and 'Us'?"

She slowly stood up, stretching her lethargic muscles, and watched the snow's dance dwindle to its end. Silently she wished that it could continue but there was enough snow to last for weeks and it didn't seem to be melting any time soon.

Casually she walked the length of the buildings roof and smirked, turning around and quickly she raced across the length of the roof and off into the darkness. The wind rushed past her as she dived down the side of the building, her reflection flashing past her on the mirrored windows. Just as she was about to hit the cement she twisted her body and landed smoothly on her feet, dropping to one knee to relieve the pressure.

Snow has cushioned her fall and she stood up steadily, brushed flakes off her clothing and looking around the sleepy city.

"So Dark… a game of Hide and Seek, it is? Well then, I'll find you…" she muttered off to the darkness that was closing in on her and the street lights dimmed…

Suddenly, Dark shivered.

"_Dark! What's wrong?" _Daisuke asked his other self who was shaking his head, trying to clear his mind of the feeling.

"Nothin'! I just got this really creepy feeling…" he muttered off.

_"Oh! Someone walked over your grave!"_ Daisuke supplied oddly cheerfully.

"Someone… Did WHAT?"

"_When you get this creepy feeling, people say that someone is walking over your grave… It means bad things are to come!"_

Dark looked off into the night, "And you know this HOW?"

"_English class. It's an old American Superstition."_

He sighed, his eye scanning the city to see if anyone would be coming after him and slowly stood, groaning to himself as the shook off the chill that had settled over him like a blanket. There was no sign of Kitsune, but that didn't mean that he was rid of her. Maybe he should heed Daisuke's warnings and head home… but what if she followed and discovered their secret. The last thing they needed was that fox eared freak spilling the beans, or giving any of them trouble.

With the casual air of someone walking down a street he stepped of the building and gently glided down to the street below. Something tapped his shoulder. He spun around in a blur of purple and black to see Kitsune standing there, smirking at him, her fingers had brushed against his clothes and her arm was still outstretched.

"Tag…" she purred, slinking over to him. Protectively, he moved the gem away from her reach.

"Do you really not trust me?" her voice was as smooth as butter and wrapped around him, surprisingly warm in the frigid air of the night.

Not willing to reply, Dark simply tried to walk away but she just smirked, walked past him and held up the gem, which somehow had left his hands.

Dark groaned as soon as he saw her hold up the gem. This was going to be a very long night and it now seemed to be Kitsune's point in life was to make him loose what little sleep he had left in his life.

"Like I said… looks like I'm it! See if you can get it back and keep it before the sun rises!" she called to him as she gradually disappeared from view, the last thing he saw of her was the gem and her smile.

"Kitsune… she should be named Cheshire…" he muttered off as he took the skies, thank you Wiz, and groaned. How the hell was he going to find a girl dressed in black in the middle of the night!

Wind spun around the top of the Wyngs building as Kellan appeared through the gust that threw the snow high into the midnight air. Here he was again, stuck with the same role as before. Find Midorai… but this time his orders were just a bit more harsh… Kill…

And a brief, dim flash of pale blue light Kitsune came appeared high in the branches of the old oak tree in the middle of the park. With one thin hand she held the gem up to the large moon and grinned to herself for a job well done. Unfortunately for the young thief the next thing she heard something colliding with the tree branch and then her falling towards the frozen ground.

Terrified, she looked around to see a sight that made her blood run cold. Leaning against an old tree trunk was Kellan, one hand outstretched, the tips of his fingers just barely glowing an ominous red.

"What the…" she trailed off as she scrambled to her feet and tried to make a break for it but felt something warm and sharp collide with her arm. Washing over her skin was the warmth from the blood that now flowed from the large cut in her arm.

"Run all you want, I have my orders!" Kellan cried out to the back of Kitsune as she continued to run through the pain.

As soon as she was out view he looked off into the dark and muttered off to no on in particular, "I'm sorry…"

(Kitsune's POV)

Pain was searing across my arm but I just ignored it. I was used to it. I had to be. Soon the only sounds in the sleeping city were of my feet crunching though the snow and the ragged breaths that were shooting through my lungs like glass. Blinking furiously I tried to blink away the darkness that was slowly encroaching on my vision. All I need is place to take a breather… and why are those places never around when you need them?

My luck finally kicked in as I saw a small alcove in the park, meant probably for exhausted parents, and I rushed in side, collapsing on the tile of the girl's restroom. My hand shook as I tried to remember the spell…

(Normal POV)

If it wasn't for the blood, Dark would have never found Kitsune. Large puddles of blood had tainted the pure snow crimson, the heat from it almost melting the thick layers away. Silently gliding through the air, he followed the trail until it reached the middle of the park… and then realized it ran straight into the girl's restroom.

"What the?" Dark muttered to himself, debating on whether or not to head in.

'_DARK! Oh no you don't! Don't you dare go in there! YOU CAN'T! HEY! Are you even listening!' _Daisuke screamed into Dark's head but soon realized that it was pointless.

"I'm just going in to see whether or not the person is injured!" Dark debated but poor Daisuke knew what he was really thinking.

Try as he might, Daisuke could not keep Dark from walking into the girl's restroom, but once he saw what was in it, he was quite grateful that Dark had. Sprawled out on the floor was Kitsune. Blood was flowing freely off her arm where they saw a large, very deep cut. Slowly she looked up at them, her eyes slightly glazed from loss of blood and she tried to haul herself off the floor, not succeeding in any way. The moment her thin body got an inch above the ground her arms would shake and give away.

"Kitsune?" Dark asked stupidly, then came to his senses and rushed over to her.

"Get away from me! I don't need your… your… help…" she trailed off, the anger in her voice died quickly as she began to pass out.

"Hey! Don't move!" Dark muttered as he tore the off the bottom of his shirt to tie around the wound. He watched blood coat over his own hands and knew that if she kept bleeding like this she would most likely die.

"I… I…" she trailed off then slowly raised a hand over her wound and muttered something in some unknown language and next thing Dark knew he watched the wound suddenly pull itself back together and heal, leaving only a small scar.

"How…?" Then Dark smirked at her, coming over his confusion. "Hey…"

His hand shot into the front pocket of her jacket and he pulled out his prize.

"I'll be taking this…" he then stopped as he heard the sound of someone entering the room…

A young man stood in the doorway. He had jet black hair that was cut jaggedly around his chin with a long, thin braid trailing out behind him. Emerald green eyes twinkled mischievously in the dim lighting of the bathroom and the moonlight streaming through the small windows cut above the stalls. Dressed in a black trench coat and a pair of baggy jeans he exuded a sort of confidence and bloodlust that sent shivers down both Dark and Kitsune's spine.

He stepped forward quietly, his soft Converse Chucks making hardly a sound in to their ears. What Dark noticed most about the young man was the three long green mark that ran from the right side of his jaw to just barely under the middle of his eyes. Slowly, he raised a claw like hand at them and smirked.

"My, my, my… look what you've done to yourself… Kitsune… That looks like it hurts…" the man continued to step forward, his hands glowing an eerie green.

"Kellan… I was beginning to wonder whether you'd _ever_ take that form…" Kitsune muttered…

-There we go, end of yet another chapter… Goodness… it's already number 16? Wow! Well, thanks for all the great reviews! I wish I could respond to all of them… maybe I will eventually! So yeah, thanks! It makes me feel really loved! And I'm so happy, I got DNAngel vol. 8! (runs off to go and read it)


	17. The Feather

-Thank you all for you're reviews! Now, to hopefully please you all again… chapter 17! But before that, I need to explain, due to my comp. getting infected with a virus, all my documents names got screwed up and I put in a chapter for Ancient Memories in this story, unlike where it belongs! I apologize for any inconvieneces, and it will not happen again, cuz my comp. is now clean. so please review and tell me what you think of THIS chappy!

-Men occasionally stumble across the truth, but most of them pick themselves up and hurry off as if nothing had happened –Winston Churchill.

In the middle of the night, in the girl's public restroom of the nearly park stood the most frightening sight Kitsune had ever seen in her life. It was him… Kellan. With cold eyes he stared down at her causing a frightening shiver to run across her body and then disappear without a trace.

"Hm? Well, Kitsune, I couldn't let you have all the fun. I hope that you'll remember, this is just business…" he muttered coolly, walking toward her slowly. Like a frightening animal she squirmed away, trying to get her legs and arms to move when she wanted them to. Even Dark was spooked by this unknown man, who he now knew to be called Kellan.

"You think I'm having fun?" she cried out almost hysterically as he kept walking toward her, backing her into a corner. Dark tried to rush over to help her but with one wave of Kellan's hand, he found he couldn't move.

Dark could only watch as Kitsune scrambled away from him, trying to stand and run but her knees kept giving out from under her, causing her to tumble back to the beige tiles. She gasped for breath, tears brimming in her golden eyes and Dark could see the realization dawn on her face. This man named Kellan was going to kill her. She was going to die. Finally, her back hit the corner and she jammed herself between the stall doors and the wall.

"Do you know why I have to kill you now? Because you ran away!" His hand raised and deftly slapped her across the face, sending her head colliding with a stall.

That's when Dark noticed it. The collar around his neck. It was steel and a glowing brightly in the middle a deep crimson red was a small oval of glass. But what caught this Phantom Thief's eye was the fact that blood was beading out from the nape of his neck and in the blush of moonlight he could just barely see the small needle inserted into his skin. What did this mean? How the heck should he know?

"I had to! Kellan, snap out of it!" Kitsune cried out and she prepared herself for another blow, but when it didn't fall her blood ran cold. She looked up to no longer see Kellan there. He now stood before the paralyzed Dark.

"Kellan? KELLAN! NO!" she screamed and forced herself to her feet, quelling her quivering legs and racing over to where Kellan stood, placing herself between the Phantom Thief and Kellan, trying her hardest to remain standing.

"Dark! Run! I'll hold him off!" Kitsune cried out, her own hands starting to glow as she tried to ward off Kellan.

"What?" Dark cried out to her. He wouldn't admit it to anybody but he was terrified of this cold, blood thirsty man standing nearby him. Of all things though, he couldn't figure out why, but he couldn't leave the young woman to fight this… monster, by herself.

"Please!" she cried out as she threw up a glowing, golden barrier the moment that Kellan threw a ball of blood red energy at them. The moment it collided with the gold barricade wind burst around them and it shattered, sending everyone skidding backwards from the wind.

"Kitsune, you're protecting someone? That is indeed rare…" Kellan whispered to her.

"Shut up! You're being used! FIGHT IT!" Kitsune cried out as she lashed her left arm forward. As she did her fingers traced gold gashes through the air and he could have sworn he had heard the air rip and soon the tears raced across Kellan chest in a spray of crimson.

"Damn… you're getting better at fighting, coming into you're powers, I see," Kellan traced his fingers over the large tears in his clothes and skin.

"Just wait, you sonofa…" but she stopped suddenly when the young man collapsed, his fingers clasped around the collar.

"What's happening?" Dark hissed but Kitsune just grabbed his wrist and nearly dragged him out of the bathroom. He struggled to get to his feet as she continued to lead him through the park, not once looking back at where Kellan's screams of agony could be heard in the night air.

"What happened!" Dark asked the moment she slowed to a stop and collapsed onto the bench located at the side of the walkway.

"He… He's fighting the toxins… it'll only buy us a few minutes though…"she gasped, her cheeks flushed from the running.

"What toxins!"

"He's property of Wyngs… that…collar around… his neck… releases a toxin into… his bloodstream that they use to control his actions…" her breathing finally steadied as she stopped gulping for air like a fish out of water.

"Property?" Dark asked, looking over at Kitsune who just sighed, groaning as she stood up.

"It's been a long night… and dawn is about to break. Looks like you won. Until next time, my Phantom Thief…" she said as she walked away, waving a hand casually into the air and cast a wry smile over her shoulder at the stunned thief.

"…"

Dark was lost for words… all he could do was stand there and watch her walk off, his head still reeling from the actions of the night. It was only when Daisuke spoke to him that he suddenly came out of it.

_'She's right… we should head home,' _Daisuke sighed and Dark could tell from his voice that he was worried about the young man named Kellan.

He didn't even argue as he just silently took off into the night and headed back home to quickly transform back into Daisuke…

Kitsune quietly creeped back to the restroom and slipped through the slightly ajar door to see that Kellan was sprawled on the floor, his fingers slowly uncurling from the collar as he lost consciousness. Her feet skipped silently over the small square tiles and she knelt next to him, resting his head on her knees.

"Oh Kellan… I'm so sorry…" she whispered, her voice wrought with distress and sorrow. His eyes slowly fluttered closed and his breathing slowed to the rhythm of sleep as she ran her fingers calmingly though his hair. Tears fell from her eyes down to create small salty puddles on his face. She gently raised her gently glowing hand and waved it fluidly across his wounds and watched them close up, becoming nothing but pale ridges in his skin.

(Kitsune's POV)

I don't know how long I sat there on the floor of the bathroom, just that it seemed like an eternity. The golden glow of morning was beginning to creep through the stalls and slowly washed across me. I didn't move.

Grief and guilt seemed to pour out of me through my tears, washing across my hands and his face. My fingers timidly ran across his collar and… oh how I longed to break it, to free him. But I couldn't. I gently picked him up, carrying him out of the restroom and deep into a deserted and long forgotten grove, laying him gently against an old oak and sighed, pulling away. My fingers lingered on the steel collar for a brief second longer than I wanted until I was forced to leave him.

"I'm so sorry Kellan… please… keep fighting…" I whispered, brushing my lips across his forehead ever so gently and then I left, fighting every urge to run back to him. I was alone. I would always be alone…

(The next day, at the Niwa House, 3rd person POV)

Light.

It danced through the slightly ajar window and hit Midorai on the face, nearly blinding her. Groaning, she sat up, the sheet falling off as she did so. Snow had melted into a puddle on the wood flooring and more was slowly drifting in. She swore softly, jumping out of bed to mop it up with the nearest piece of cloth she had, a small black skirt.

When the puddle was finally sopped up into the wool skirt she snuck across to the small bathroom and proceeded to wring it out. She prayed silently that no one would come in and ask her what on Earth she was doing. Much to her surprise no one did and she made it back to her room without so much as a question.

"Midorai? Are you awake?" a voice called out from the nearby room and she recognized it as Daisuke.

"Uh… Yeah! Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked apologetically as she rotated her shoulder, which was aching terribly.

"No… I was already awake."

"Oh…" she fell silent then cast a glance to the clock and nearly swore, "Daisuke! We're going to be late for school!"

"Midorai?"

She stopped digging through the piles of clothing for a moment.

"It's Sunday… and it's Winter Break."

"… oh…"

Midorai felt stupid… no… that was the understatement of a lifetime. She sighed, falling limp to the floor.

"Thanks Daisuke…" she could hear he was trying to keep from bursting out laughing.

'Ugh… great… just great… now he thinks I'm stupid…" she thought off to herself as she fell back against the floor. Muttering to herself she just laid there on her back, staring at the ceiling. Finally she remembered that the window was still open, and snow was still drifting in, getting the floor wet. Groaning, she heaved herself off of the floor and made her way to the window, pulling it closed… that's when she saw it… a black feather rested on the snow, partially covered by the fresh new layers.

"Hm? A black feather…" she trailed off, leaning out her window and gently plucking it from its frosty bed. As she pulled herself back into the room, her eyes would not leave the jet black feather. Just what was it doing outside her window… not to mention what was it doing here at the Niwa's? Thoughts raced through her mind like marathon runners but shook her head, clearing the thoughts. What connection could the Niwas possible have to the Phantom Thief anyway?

-Thank you all for your many reviews! I just felt it was a wonderful way to end this chapter, so thanks for all the reviews, I'll answer them all really soon! And please, review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Until next time… cheerio!


	18. The Clone

-Hello, again, as per usual I am back. First off, I must thank Inkheart for one of the most amusing reviews ever! I have to completely continue praising you after the chappy is finished! Now then, onto the story!

Midorai sighed, leaning against her window sill, her chin resting in the palm of one hand while, with her left hand, she twirled the long black feather. Gleaming mischievously in the early morning sun she sighed, trying to unravel the mystery that came with it. Just what DID Dark have to do with the Niwas? And what did this mean to her? Eventually she gave up, making her way from the window to her closet. Cold air danced through the window to bite at her skin as she picked out her clothing for the day and made her way to the bathroom, taking the feather with her.

"I'm taking a bath!" She called out, pushing the door open with a nudge from one hip and sliding in. All it took was a gentle tap from her foot to make it close and she nudged an open finger at the lock and it clicked shut.

"All right, enjoy yourself!" Emiko called from downstairs and Midorai just smiled, waving a hand casually at the faucet. The silver knob spun three times around. Steaming water gushed from the spout, causing steam to slither across the floor to her like snakes. Quickly undressing she stepped out of her clothes and hopped into the warm, steaming water. With one sigh she breathed in the smell of jasmine and she sunk lower, staring at the black feather she still held in one hand.

"What were you doing outside my room, Dark?" she asked the empty room and then realized the water was still running. "Damn!" An angry flick of her wrist turned the knob again to stop flow of hot water.

"Ugh… What was Dark doing out there… this is defiantly a feather from his wings… and WHAT is he!" she demanded and sunk under the water, screaming into the bathwater, careful that nobody heard her. As she pulled her head out of the water, it dawned on her. It was a long shot… but what if it worked? Excited, she quickly scrubbed her body clean of dirt and some blood but stopped suddenly when she heard an earth shattering racket.

Hastily pulling on her clothes she raced out of the bathroom in only a pair of khaki cargos and a white sports bra. Her wet feet raced across the hardwood floors to see Daisuke lying at the bottom of the stairs. Scattered around him were books and a few metal boxes and she vaguely thought she saw Wiz racing away from the disaster zone.

"Daisuke! Are you okay?" Midorai cried out, her feet skipping down the stairs three at a time. Emiko emerged from the kitchen to just sighed, shake her head and mutter something off quietly then return from whence she came.

"Ugh… yeah… just fine," he groaned, taking her hand to pull himself off the ground.

"Heh, just call you Grace, right?" Her face was a bright red from trying not to laugh. As soon as Daisuke's regained his balance his eyes slowly drifted to Midorai and suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Um… Midorai… You need to wear a… uh…" he trailed off, looking away and motioning to her chest. She looked down then almost as quickly looked up at Daisuke, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"AH! SORRY!" she cried out, racing back to the bathroom to quickly throw on a long sleeve shirt and a baggy sweatshirt and made her way back down to Daisuke, apologizing profusely as she helped him pick up the last of books.

"It's… okay… heh…" slowly his face regained it's normal tone, the ruddy hue fading away.

"Hm? These are Art History books… What are you doing with these?" Midorai asked quietly, looking up at Daisuke with violet eyes.

It was the color of her eyes that struck Daisuke as odd. The irises changed from violet to gold erratically, every time catching him off guard. Rather than ask her about it, he felt that it was just something that, if she wanted to tell him, she would.

"Oh, I was just bringing these down for my dad, thanks," he gently took the book she was holding out to him and placed it on top of the large stack next to him and picked it up, heading off to the living room.

"Alright, well, at least let me help you out, those must be heavy," Midorai replied, taking around half of the books from him. Letting the books rest against her small stomach she followed Daisuke into the living room, setting them down against the coffee table.

"Thanks," Kosuke nodded his head to them, smiling.

"'welcome," Daisuke nodded to his father, sitting down and picking up a book.

"It was no problem, you're very welcome," Midorai replied, and then almost as quickly took her leave, heading back up to her room. The door clicked quietly shut behind her and she sighed, sitting down on her knees.

(Midorai's POV)

My body was exhausted, every slight movement made my muscles ache. The cool wood of the door sent shivers up my back as I felt hot tears brim in my eyes. Why? Why was this happening to me? Wyngs takes everything away from me. First my parents, then my life… now…

I don't know how long I sat there on the floor, but eventually I cried myself to sleep, propped up against the door. When I finally woke up it was dark and I knew it was time…

(Normal POV)

As Dark Mousy slipped out of the Niwa house something fluttered down, landing on the window sill before him. It was a small black card. Racing across the paper in elegant silver script was a note. It read: Dark, meet me at the park entrance. We need to talk. –Kitsune.

He flipped the card absent mindedly between his index and middle finger, trying to decide on what to do, and finally came to his decision.

Wind whipped at Kitsune's short hair, the cool air biting at her nose and cheeks like bees. She felt like a fool, just waiting there for some thief. Well… not just any thief but the Phantom Thief… but still.

"Hey, got your note," a familiar voice spoke in front of her and she looked up. There he stood, dressed in black as usual but now had blood red bandages bracing his wrists like a fighter. A loose black shirt seemed almost casually thrown on, it's neck buttons left open, revealing a small necklace with some archaic symbol on it that looked vaguely like a pair of wings and a kite shaped ruby.

"Well, I must say, after all the things you've put me through, you decide to ask me out on a date?" he replied smugly, looking over at the fox eared thief.

"I'm not here to ask you out, you egotistical little pickpocket. I'm here first to apologize… and second… I'm here to explain to you just what is happening."

Kitsune sighed, looking up at Dark with apologetic gold eyes; her ears seemed to droop sadly.

"The man that I was fighting yesterday, his name is Kellan… well in his human form. I wish I knew his true name, but try as I might I can't remember. He's a prisoner of the corporation known as Wyngs and is being sent to kill me," Kitsune sighed.

"A prisoner of Wyngs? You mean that multi-national corporation?" Dark asked, down at Kitsune.

"Yes. Wyngs is in constant competition with Skye. The CEO's constantly battle over the creatures they keep prisoner, sending their strongest to kill one another. They... they barter lives like gambling chips… The true monsters are the people who run it!" Kitsune bit her lip, tears streaming down her face. Startled he looked down at her, trying to figure out why this would be so painful to her.

'Idiot, she probably was stuck there!' Daisuke cried out in Dark's head, and without thinking he cried out, "Who're you calling an idiot!"

"Ah!" She was surprised by this sudden outbreak of screaming and looked up, wiping tears from her face.

"…" for once Dark was at a loss for words, trying desperately to come up with a way to make her think he wasn't crazy.

"Heh…" she began to giggle until she broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Finally, she stopped, gasping for breath and smiling up at him.

"What was that all about? Schizophrenia if I ever saw it," Kitsune added coolly, her voice belying the fact that she had just been crying.

"Listen, you're the one who asked me here, and now I'm minus another item. So, start explaining!" Dark took a step forward at the young woman, annoyed and trying to make her forget about his little outburst.

"Item? Oh, you mean that crown thingy?" she asked innocent, holding up a magnificent crown. Fashioned to look like flowers and vines it sparkled mischievously in the moonlight and Kitsune just smiled at Dark.

Really, it was in those moments that Dark really began to loathe her. First she steals his items, then next thing you know SHE'LL be getting all the credit.

"What worried your rep will be tarnished? Nah, chill," she tossed the crown over to him, "The cameras think YOU stole it. Kitsune didn't make an appearance."

"How did you manage THAT?" he demanded as his eyes scanned the crown to check it was real.

"How? Like this!" as soon as she said that, Kitsune just melted away. Her short red hair quickly grew and turned a deep purple. Tight, torn jeans quickly turned into loose black pants that fell over large black shoes. Her loose black blouse spread over a suddenly flat chest , the first few buttons left unfastened. A swirl of darkness raced around her neck, becoming a necklace with an archaic symbol that looked oddly like a pair of wings and a kite shaped ruby.

Yes, Dark suddenly found himself staring at… well… himself. Yes, the Dark clone suddenly broke out in a large smile.

"Don't look so shocked! I must say though, that look on your face is worth a million dollars!" it cackled in his voice.

"K… Kitsune?" Dark asked. (note: Dark's Expression: 0.o)

"You bet!" In an instant, Kitsune was back, though still wearing what Dark was.

"How did you do that?"

"I can shape-shift. What, didn't you know?" she sniggered, as though it was common fact.

"Hmpf. Listen, thanks for the item and this waste of time," he replied, getting ready to leave.

"Wait. Meet me here tomorrow night and I'll tell you EVERYTHING you want," she replied, grasping onto his arm.

"Everything?" he asked, looking over, mildly interested.

She nodded solemnly. Dark sighed, casting his eyes heavenward then looked back down.

"Fine. Tomorrow night."

And with that Dark left. Only after she could no longer see him did she finally leave…

-THANK YOU! Inkheart, I am just soooo happy to get that AWESOME review! It was great! And to all of the rest of you… thank you so much for review, and please continue to! All righty! Until the next chapter! Have fun.


	19. The Plans

-OMG! The moment I started to write this I got mail in my inbox! It was a KICK BUTT review from yet again… INKHEART! My response is at the end of this ficcy, so you'll just have to wait! In the meantime, all you readers out there: enjoy this latest installment of my ficcy! (I love exclamation points! .) Oh, and sorry there was no quote for the last chappy! Oh, the _italics_ are a side dialogue from Midorai. HAVE FUN!

-Our brightest blazes are commonly kindled by unexpected sparks! –Samuel Johnson

_I don't remember when it started. When I started having these weird thoughts… Memories that weren't mine kept invading my mind, flooding me. I thought that maybe I was going insane from being stuck in that… cage. There were times when I'd wake up and wouldn't know who I was until finally, I met him._

Exhausted, Midorai collapsed on her bed, barely changing out of her street clothes. Within minutes she had fallen asleep; her small form sprawled over the sheets.

_I didn't know what was going on. Eventually, I became terrified. If I fell asleep… would I be able to wake up and know where I am? Or for that matter, who I am? It all ties to that form of mine, I know it. Everything is connected._

The sun had barely begun to rise when Daisuke made his way back home, handing his mother the crown and then quietly snuck up to his room, falling onto the bed, not even bothering to change out of Dark's clothes. Seconds passed and then he was asleep, dead to the world.

_Normal. What I wouldn't give to be that for just a moment. For if only a moment. I try so hard to remember happy moments with my mother, but they aren't there. She never even hugged me. It's not normal. I know that. What disturbed me was the way she looked at me. There was such hatred and detestation in her eyes. When I was young, I would wish that she would just once look at me like I was her daughter. _

Midorai groan, rolling out of her bed as the sun began to rise. She moaned, rubbing her neck, trying to ease the soreness out. Squinting in the harsh glow of early morning she sighed, trying to shake out the memories. Where was she? That's right… the Niwa house. Her name… Midorai, that's right.

_Not once in my life did I go a day without crying myself to sleep. My father would come in, try and comfort me. He'd go on that I was perfectly normal and that mommy loved me, she just didn't know how to show it. Right. So she'd cry when she looked at me. Because she loved me she sold me. Love sucks._

Five minutes after falling asleep, Daisue awoke. His mind was racing with thoughts. Just who is Kitsune? What is she? Is she like Dark? Then who is her counterpart? He couldn't stop the thoughts as they raced around his head like track runners. Did Kitsune have something to do with Midorai? They did arrive around the same time…

_The first memory… I think it was the Edo era. I'm sitting in the middle of a sophisticated tea room in a blood red kimono. And then… pain and blood… and I died. I don't know if it ever happened, but all I know is that I learned more about this person as the dreams went on. That's when the insanity began._

Midorai cast a furtive glance at the glowing face of the alarm clock. It was far too early to be awake. The beginnings of a headache creeped up her skull, daring her to move or think. She was completely unaware that in the room next to her, Daisuke was busy thinking on just how she could be connected to the thief Kitsune.

_Kitsune. That was one name that stuck in my head. Every life I remembered tied into that name. What did that name mean to me? I vaguely remembered hearing of Kitsune Udon… but I doubt that these memories revolve around fried tofu and udon noodles. Every memory is tied together somehow. I'm almost afraid to find out where they connect._

It's true… Kitsune arrived soon after Midorai did… but how could they be connected? Truthfully, Daisuke still couldn't figure it out. And how could Kitsune shape shift? Every time he thought about it, it only made his head hurt.

"AUGH! They can't be connected! They really can't!" Daisuke groaned, grasping at his hair.

'You might think that, but it could work,' Dark reasoned, thinking about it.

"Maybe I should just ask her! No… that wouldn't work," he muttered.

'No, it wouldn't. Now please, just SHUT UP and let me get some rest,' Dark grumbled.

_Every time I find one answer it only leads me to questions. Every turn I take leads me to dead ends or detours. But Kellan… I know that he has the answers. He has another form, just like me. And that form he took last night… I remember him… in each and every memory he's there. I just want to ask him some questions, but until Wyngs stops controlling him I won't have a chance. _

Midorai was sprawled out on the floor, the golden light from the window bathing her in soft light. A small breeze drifted through the open window, teasing Dark's black feather off the desk and onto her nose.

"Huh?"

Surprised at the sudden appearance of the feather, she stared at it through crossed eyes. Annoyed, she blew on the feather then quickly snatched it out of the air as it drifted back to her face. There was a connection between Dark and Daisuke… she just had to find it…

_Every day, my powers increase, but I don't know if it's a good thing. What exactly is happening to me? _

Even though Dark kept telling him to shut up and rest, Daisuke really couldn't sleep. So much had happened and it was beginning to give him a headache… no scratch that… it's given him a headache. He had heard so many good things about Wyngs… but what was it doing to the… person named… what did Kitsune call him? Kellan, that's right. What was Wyngs doing to him?

'Daisuke…" Dark warned. Daisuke could almost see Dark rubbing his temples.

"I got it! Tonight you're going to ask Kitsune what Wyngs is doing… and who Kellan is… and… and…" he trailed off, looking out the window.

_I just want it all to end…_

Midorai sat cross-legged, staring at the black feather which she had laid on the floor. A ray of moonlight rested on the long plume, making it glisten like an onyx. Bored, she just sat there, tapping a finger on her chin until it hit her.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the table and rummaging around the small drawer, finally yanking out a notepad and mechanical pencil.

As soon as the pad reached the floor, she began to swiftly scrawl across the paper. Slowly, her plan came into focus. This just might work.

_Yes, there were so many times I wish it would end. It wouldn't be hard to just let it all end… after all, what am I staying around for? _

Sprawled out on the chair next to the window, Daisuke stared out at the rising sun, his chin resting on his arms.

"Dark?"

There was no response, meaning that most likely, Dark had fallen asleep and was now basically dead to the world… until there was a chance to embarrass him. He sighed, looking out at the snow covered roofs and the still leisurely falling snowflakes. Finally, bored out of his mind he got up, pulling out a sketch pad and a charcoal pencil.

_But I had something to live for now… I had a group of people who actually cared whether or not I lived or died. That's something I had never had before. I felt loved._

Midorai grinned, tucking the note pad away into a pile of black clothes. Yes… Dark would be going down. She knew that Daisuke and Dark were connected somehow, and she had just the way.

"DAISUKE! MIDORAI! BREAKFAST!" Emiko's voice called from the kitchen. Groaning, she pulled herself off the floor, meeting up with Daisuke at the stairs.

"Good morning, Daisuke," she nodded her head to him, smiling sweetly.

"Good morning to you too," Daisuke replied, smiling back.

They were both blissfully unaware that they were planning against each other. But then again, isn't that how it is with everything?

_Yes… tonight, Dark would be fall right into my trap… Tonight._

_-YAY! Another chapter has ended, let the competition again! _

INKHEART! Yes, your reviews mean so much to me because they are just so wonderfully, blissfully different. Thank you Cyn for thinking I am an almighty authoress of a holy, yet Dark, DNAngel ficcy. Is my ficcy really that dark? Just out of curiosity… what would you want as a reward? Thanks for thinking I'm a genius! For once I feel smart! Oh, and to all you readers, if you want, ask these characters questions, and they will answer! So, yes, thanks. And until next chappy!


	20. The Mother

-YAY! Yet again, I am back and rarin' to go! I couldn't believe my luck. For once, my muses are actually helping… now that I think of it, you guys have never heard about my muses, have you? All right, onto the story! By the way, tell me if you like these quotes I keep putting up!

-I was playing poker the other night… with Tarot Cards. I got a full house and 4 people died – Steven Wright.

It was finally winter vacation, which meant one thing… Christmas is getting closer by the second! Which meant another thing. It's time to drag out all the x-mas decorations.

"Ooooh! Two weeks until Christmas!" Emiko hummed Green Sleeves as she pulled down the ladder to the attic.

"Is your mother always like that during the holiday season?" Midorai asked Daisuke under her breath.

"Unfortunately."

"Ah. So, when are you going Christmas shopping?" she asked, walking away from the yuletide cheer that was oozing away from Emiko like some kind of sugary sludge.

"Huh, I was kinda hoping today, the snow is beginning to clear…" he looked out the window, "Well… sorta."

"Hm? Are you heading out with Riku Harada?"

"I…" Daisuke blushed slightly then cleared his throat, replying, "Yes… I was going to ask you, what would you like for Christmas?"

Shocked, Midorai looked over at Daisuke, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"Nothing. I'm the one who should really get you all something! I mean, you let me into your house and everything!"

"Don't be silly," Daisuke replied, walking over to the coat closet and pulling out a thick fleece jacket.

"Really! You don't have to buy me anything!" Midorai exclaimed, grabbing her thick cable knit sweater and pulling it on.

Vaguely, Daisuke looked over, wondering why she always wore clothing that was just a tad bit too large for her small body. He just sighed, wrapping a burgundy scarf around his neck.

Not really wanting to press the small argument, Daisuke just sighed.

'_If she doesn't want a present, just don't get her one_,' Dark reasoned, rather irritable from the lack of sleep.

'But… that's just not fair!' Daisuke replied indignantly.

'_No, it's perfectly fair, now just SHUT UP!"_

Daisuke sighed, pulling on a warm hat and shoving his feet into a pair of snow boots. What should he really do? Listen to Dark… or what his conscience is bugging him about. Oh who was he kidding, only a madman would listen to _HIM_.

"Daisuke?" Midorai tapped him on the shoulder, reeling him out of his little side conversation.

"Huh? Oh, right… well, if you want you could probably go shopping with Riku's sister Risa," Daisuke offered as he headed for the door.

"No, that's alright. Thanks, though," Midorai replied, smiling at him while pulling on a small pair of snow boots.

"Alright."

And the two headed off, going their separate ways at the Harada household. As soon as he was gone she sighed, racing off to where she simply needed to be…

(1 hour later)

"Ugh, fifteen stores and _nothing!_" a young woman exclaimed, dramatically throwing her hands into the snow filled air. Hefting her purse higher up on her shoulder she headed off down the streets of downtown.

She was tall and appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen, with blood red hair that fell around her small face in perfect ringlets. Gold eyes glinted mischievously in the harsh light of winter and her scarlet lips were held in a sultry smirk. Dressed in a short little black pleated skirt and a cute white oxford shirt that was unbuttoned suggestively low she should have been cold if it wasn't for the tailor black coat that fell to around her small ankles, the back coat tails flying out behind her dramatically. Her well toned legs were covered in back thigh high socks, tied on with cute white ribbons, the excess fabric pleating just an inch below the hem of her skirt. Clunky black shoes were strapped across her feet, fastening with gleaming silver clasps in the shapes of roses.

"Great, I wish I could just summon those darn stones, but _noooo,_" she muttered to herself, weaving through the crowds of Christmas shoppers and walking into a nearby café, trying to shake the cold that was settling on her like a wet wool blanket.

"Hi, what would you like?" the cheerful barista asked and the young woman looked tersely up at the menu, biting her lip until she finally decided.

"An amaretto, please, grande," she stated, then went over to the waiting counter until the large cup full of steaming coffee arrived in front of her, it's black lid haphazardly placed on.

Rolling her eyes, she snapped the plastic lid on and went over to one of the few armchairs not in use, sitting down in it gratefully, crossing her legs. Leaning a shoulder against the thick, cold glass of the window she politely sipped her coffee, her eyes scanning the room, ever so often her eyes stopping on someone then just as quickly moving away to the next.

"Boring… but they do make a good cup of coffee," she murmured, getting up to leave, tossing her empty cup into the garbage can as she left.

Taking a sharp turn she began to head down an alleyway, knowing it to be a shortcut to the store she needed to head to. Each step echoed off the walls of the building when she heard other footsteps, heels of boots clicked behind her, adding to the soft rhythm of her own footfalls.

"My, my, my, you sure look pretty, Midorai," the all too familiar voice suddenly stated, making the young woman spin around, her eyes settling on the figure of Kellan. (In his creepy ass form, btw, the one that attack Kitsune and Dark. And yes, this is Midorai, she shape shifted into this form. Did that help?)

"Kellan…" she breathed, her eyes widening in fear.

"When you look like that… it makes me want to just… eat you right up," he smirked at her, walking ever closer, the distance between them getting smaller by the second.

"…that's… nice…" Midorai replied, quickly turning around and breaking into an all out sprint, trying to get away from him.

"Aw, I love a good chase," he smirked, chasing after her, a hungry look in his eyes until he caught up to her, pinning her to the rough brick wall of the alleyway.

Midorai gasped sharply as he rammed her shoulder into the brick with one hand. Leaning forward he placed his lips so close to her ear that she could almost feel his lips.

"Are you going to give up that easily? I thought that of all people you'd give up a chase," he whispered softly, his hot breath washing over her.

Struggling weakly, she tried to free herself while his other hand closed around her throat, tightening, cutting off her air. Gasping, her hands flew up, clasping around his wrists, trying her hardest to pull him off as she slid down the wall, her legs shaking and weak from fear.

"This is my favorite part… when I get to see that fire in your eyes… extinguish," he whispered, sounding breathless.

Gasping and struggling, Midorai tried in vain to get him off, her eyes wide and fearful, darting around the alley, looking for something to attack him with but it was empty, except a few trash bags but they were too far away. Darkness began to encroach on her vision as she finally fell to her knees. Her knuckles almost glowed white as her hands still grasped Kellan around his wrists, trying to yank them off her throat. The red oval on his collar glowed viciously at her, fuelling his fake bloodlust.

"K… k…Kell…Kellan… please," she pleaded, tears well out of her eyes and racing down her face, splashing on his hands.

"If Wyngs doesn't have you… no one will," he smirked at her, as her eyes flickered open and close as she struggled to stay conscious.

"P…please…"

Midorai's voice faded away as her brain began to shut down. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Kellan could feel almost feel her strength fading away from her, her hands barely holding onto his wrists when he twitched, letting go of her throat, pulling away.

Frantic, Midorai gasped, one hand resting on her throat where angry red marks raced across the pale skin. Kellan just looked over at her and she could see the toxin was having its effects, his system was slowly becoming immune to it's intoxicating effects. Groaning, he shook his head, his eyes settling on her, filled yet again with bloodlust but this time Midorai was ready, up and running, praying she could outrun him this time.

"Run! I'll find you tomorrow and then!" he screamed out to her, his voice filled with rage.

His words still ringing in her ears she raced into the nearest store, oddly the one she was looking for. The owner looked up as he watched the young woman throw his door open, closing it behind her and sliding down the glass.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, angry that she was blocking the door until he noticed the angry red marks that raced across her throat.

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming out from behind his counter, kneeling down to get a good look at her.

"Yeah," she replied hoarsely, wiping tears off her face and looking up at the store, chuckling slightly to herself.

"You sure?"

"Mmmhmm, hey, can I look around here?" she asked, pulling herself off the ground and dusting off her jacket and skirt.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" he replied, shocked as Midorai walked through the dusty aisles of the antique store until she found the items she was looking for.

She walked up to the counter, her arms full of a large leather pouch filled with something rectangular, and various pieces of jewelry, each one having a large pendant of various precious gems hanging from their thick chains.

"You have just what I need, thanks, you're a lifesaver," she replied, smiling at the shocked man when a middle aged woman walked into the room, followed by a young man who was indeed a younger than her. Midorai's eyes fell to their hands, noticing both wore rings. A large diamond was sent into the woman's thin gold band.

The woman herself was thin; her shiny black hair was cut sharply at chin. Thin lips were held in a distasteful frown and her cold black eyes scanned the dusty shop with a look of detestation glowing in them. Her bony form was covered in an expensive pair of jeans, a Juicy Couture top with a Coach jacket and a Burberry scarf wrapped around her neck to ward off the chill of winter. An expensive Chanel (did I spell it right?) purse was swinging from one arm. The man who walked in with her wore a simple, black Armani suit, his shirt collar unbuttoned and the tie was missing.

"Ami, is something wrong?" he asked her, taking her right arm and hooking it with his.

"Yes, there is. Why are we here?" she snapped, glaring over at him.

The moment Midorai heard the woman's name she realized why she looked so familiar… it was her mother. All the expensive clothes she wore were bought by her enslavement to Wyngs. Grateful she was in a different form, she did her best to look away from the woman who walked up to the table, being led by the man she was with. Midorai now knew her mother had gotten remarried while she was in Wyngs, so what happened to her father.

"Dearest Ami, we are here so we can find you some beautiful vintage jewelry. You said you liked older stuff better," he replied, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Hmpf. You, girl," she suddenly pointed over to Midorai who started, looking up at her, trying her best to look unfazed.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, dear, yes. Ugh, teens never have any manners. Shouldn't you be out on a street corner?" she smirked, her eyes gleaming wickedly.

"St… street corner?" Midorai asked, confused. Then it hit her. Her mother thought she was a…! She broke out in a wide blush, pulling her jacket closer around her body.

"Ami, don't be so cruel, perhaps we should give her some money so she can buy some decent clothing?" the man added, reaching into his jacket pocket for money.

"Yes, I do love charity," Ami replied.

'Well, at least she's not as bad as she used to be,' Midorai thought silently to herself.

"Here," her mother placed down a 100 yen piece and walked off with her husband, not even bothering to buy anything.

"She sure is cheap," the owner muttered, looking down at the 100 yen.

"Here, to pay for my stuff," Midorai muttered, a deep crimson blush running across her face as she handed over a large wad of bills.

"Right, I'll get your change," he replied, opening the cash register.

"It's alright. Consider it a reward for putting up with that… woman…" Midorai replied sadly, picking up the 100 yen and leaving, grabbing her bag.

"Thanks…" said the owner to her back, watching the girl walk of sadly.

Midorai quickly made her way to the park, ducking into a restroom stall and returning to her natural form, pushing her long white hair over a shoulder. Picking up her bag she headed back to the Niwa house.

When Daisuke finally came home it was late. After telling his mother and father that he was home he made his way into his room to see that Midorai's door was open. Curious, he walked in to see her curled up on top of her sheets, clutching her hands to her chest, holding something. As Daisuke came closer he saw it was a tarnished 100 yen piece, though she held it like it was something important. He sighed, leaving the room and closing the door silently behind him, heading into his room, eager for rest…

-There we go, another end of another chapter! Can't wait for the next, how about you? The interesting thing with all of my fanfics is that I never make a single outline, I just type and let my finger carry me where my muses lead me. Now then,

-Inkheart! Sorry your inspiration has not been coming to you, I know from experience that it really sucks. And Cyn, writing is in no way that simple. Yeah… the last chappy was pretty much angst-y, but what can you do? Midorai may look very pure but she had very dark thoughts. (and no, dark as in no light, not Dark!) Cyn, you're welcome for appreciating you. And you're making me blush, I'm a genius? Hm…. But thank you, and to all the rest of you who reviewed. And here we go… are you ready?... 20TH CHAPTER! WOOT! YE-AH! (does happy dance) thanks, and get ready for number 21.


	21. The Interrogation

-Finally decided to get back onto my computer! I'm so excited that this fanfic is doing so well! And YAY! I'm glad though that the meaning of the last chapter came through. So then, thank you very much for continuing to read this fanfic as far as possible! Thanks! And now then, onto the story.

-What, no small talk? No chitchat? You know, that's the problem these days. No one bothers to take the time to give a really sinister interrogation. It's a lost art. –James Bond.

The thick, hushed midnight air made Dark shiver as his feet gently met the lush green grass of the park. Soft orange light washed from the streetlights into the park, giving it an eerie atmosphere. Wondering to himself what he was doing there he silently made his way to the bench where he had promised Kitsune he'd meet her, already bored.

First thing he saw of her was the messy mop of bright red hair that rested soundly on her head, followed by the large fox ears, tipped in black. They seemed almost pinned to her scalp as she shivered, looking around, and her gold eyes finally settled on Dark. In a soft whisper she stood, brushing a bit of grass off the legs of her pants and Dark's eyes scanned over her, getting a good glance at everything.

Dressed in black as usual, her outfit covered a bit more than he liked. She wore a pair of loose black pants, belted dangerously low on her hips by a thick belt of chains, each link looking like a feather. Embroidered into the legs, seeming to fall gradually were silver feathers, scare at the waist but at the feet they looked like they had accumulated, falling from unseen wings. Her chest was covered by a form fitting Chinese top, pure black with silver frogs and trim. Sewn into the back with meticulous stitches were two white feathers at her shoulder blades. The hem of the shirt fell an inch above her midriff, exposing a well toned and tan stomach. As she walked forward, making her way towards him the bangles on her small wrists jingled cheerfully and Dark could see they followed the feather motif, each one etched with thousands of them. Tips of fingers were concealed with silver caps, so that her fingerprints couldn't be found.

"Hello, Dark. So glad you could make it," she sighed, pushing a tuft of hair out of her eyes as she finally stopped just in front of him, having to just barely glance upwards to see into her face.

"Well, I did promise, but this had better be good," he grumbled, making his way over to the bench, leaning onto the back coolly.

"Recently, I've had this crazy idea," she suddenly explained, reaching into the pocket and pulling out a large leather bag that seemed to hold a deck of cards.

"Really, and what would that be?" Dark asked, bored and wishing that she would at least do something to keep him interested… and the idea of that something was making Daisuke blush.

"That somehow, you're connected with Daisuke Niwa," she replied nonchalantly, as though commenting on the weather, waving a hand casually, the bangles jingling cheerfully.

"What?"

Dark looked over at her, and she now had his full attention. He felt his blood run cold, fear and doubt gnawing at the back of his mind, and Daisuke really wasn't helping.

"I mean, it's just some crazy idea… and how to prove it…" she thought out loud, pacing in front of him, tossing the bag up into the air and then catching it.

"…"

He really didn't know what to say. What was there to say? If he did anything at all it would make him look guilty, or that he was hiding something. Could this fox eared thief actually figured out what no one else could?

"I mean, there are just so many clues," she mused then looked over, "I don't know what to think. I don't know if you are like me, or not."

"What do you mean, like you?" Dark asked tersely, trying to act calm though his heart was racing.

"So, I finally came to the decision to find out just what you are," she replied, tugging open the leather pouch.

"Really?" he gave a nervous laugh.

"Yup."

With one silver tipped hand she pulled out what looked like a deck of tarot cards, except that they were all blank on one side. The other side was pure black with the silver trinity sign emblazoned on them. Weird runes raced down the border in gold and seemed to almost want to leap off the cards.

"Do you know what these are?" she asked quietly, taking one card out and flipped it around so he could see it clearly, like a magician about to do a card trick.

"Not really…" Dark trailed off, not exactly wanting to know.

"Quite rare, I was amazed at my luck at finding them. Now then, watched this…"

She waved one lightly glowing hand in the air, leaving a silver afterimage that swirled then fell down to her hand in the form of silver quill pen. Another wave produced an inkwell filled with a peculiar, shimmering black ink. Holding the inkwell in one hand she dabbed the quill into it, placed the well down and began to write across the blank side, the ink glowing before sinking into the card. Once she was done she looked at her handiwork, nodded her head proudly and placed the quill next to the inkwell and held up the card, letting Dark look at the foreboding scribbles that raced down the once blank side.

"Just a quick little jot and…" she tossed it into the air where their eyes watched it spin upward then burst forward in hundreds of feather that settled upon them and the snow.

"Pretty, huh?"

"Is that all you asked me here for?" Dark asked, bored and now annoyed.

"Funny thing about these cards though," Kitsune explained, picking up the pen and jotting down another scribble onto the paper and walked over to him, placing it face down in the snow.

"They are positively wonderful at reveal people's secrets, now then watch…"

Clapping her hands together she rubbed them excitedly, getting ready for what was to come, and she began to mutter quietly.

"_Angels, demons, blessed and cursed…"_

The card began to pulse with a gentle white light.

"_I call upon this you to do your worst…"_

Light flowed off Kitsune, combining with the card's own luminosity.

"_Secrets that we all try to keep hide…"_

Great ropes of light wrapped around Dark, binding his arms and legs so he couldn't move.

"_Take these lies and into the card you will ride…"_

Something bad was happening. Dark knew this as a wave of light flowed through him, leaving his breathless.

"_These cards will reveal your fate…"_

The light stopped, fading back into the shadows of night.

"_Lead me to these secrets, don't make me wait."_

Kitsune finished, letting her arms fall to her sides as the card gave one last glow and then stopped. With one swift movement she walked up to the card, plucking it out of its bed of snow and feathers and looked at it, somewhat surprised.

"What did you do!" Dark demanded, trying to shake the feeling he got when the wall of light flowed through him.

"Hm? It obviously didn't work… though why did she appear?" Kitsune asked innocently, flipping the card around and much to Dark's horror… placed on the card was a picture of Riku.

Trying to keep calm he could already feel the beginnings of a blush and to his and Daisuke's terror their DNA reacted…

-There, another cliffy. Sorry that this chappy is a bit shorter than I normally make them. Thank you to all of you perennial reviewers and to the new ones! Thank you very much Angel Red, for your many reviews! I loved them all. Inkheart, don't worry about making me blush… I end up blushing a lot… I'm so glad that you guys like the quotes! Now then, back to enjoying my summer and typing up these chappys! Have fun and until next time!


	22. The Call

-YAY! BACK! What more do I really need to say? Hm, well, let's start the show!

-If money talks… why is silence golden? –Graffiti

As Kitsune held out the picture of Riku, Dark felt his DNA begin to react even though he was trying his hardest to keep it contained. Hunched over and clutching at his chest he felt as though if she didn't put away that picture he was going to die… or worse, their secret would be exposed. But in the last moment, a miracle happened. Worried, Kitsune tucked the card away into another pocket and calmly walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, all the pain calmed… and much to Dark's surprise he was still… himself. Thanking every deity he could think of he looked up at Kitsune and felt the stirrings of hatred rush around his heart.

"Jeez, it's just a pick of that Harada chick," Kitsune shrugged, walking away from him, tossing the card off into the snow.

"What was the point of that?" Dark nearly growled, furious that she almost found out about the Niwa curse.

"I thought something might happen."

"You thought _what_ would happen?" Dark asked, leaning back against the back of the bench, letting the chilly midnight air dance across his skin, stinging him like bees.

"Dunno. I was hoping that somehow… I wasn't alone," she muttered the last part, hugging her arms around her waist, trying to ward off some of the encroaching cold.

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, he realized that he was now interested. What did she mean, she thought she wasn't alone? He lazily lifted his head to look over at her. Standing off in the glistening snow she caught him off guard. Hugging herself, her small chin rested against a thin shoulder. Moonlight glistened as something fell from her face, landing in the snow. Seconds later, Dark realized she was crying.

"What…?" Dark breathed, leaning forward to getter a better look at what was going on.

"I guess I was wrong… sorry for bothering you," she apologized, bowing to him and giving him a feeble smile.

"…" Yes… Dark was speechless… for once.

"Not that it really matters, just watch your back, Phantom Thief… or else I'll be stealing everything you want…" she cautioned, walking over to him, wiping tears from her face and then shaking them off her fingers.

"Really?" Dark smirked, trying to act as though none of this happened. He'd think about it later…

"Yeah, because if I don't… someone else will steal something from you more important then just a few pretty trinkets."

"And what would that be?"

Her nose was an inch from his. Surprisingly cool breath washed over his face, smelling just faintly of spearmint.

"Your life."

Leaning forward, her soft lips just barely brushed against his, sending shivers down his spine. Pulling away slowly she gave him one soft smile and then turned around walking away from him, back into the forest. As soon as she was gone he reached up, resting his fingers where she had kissed him, trying to figure out just what she meant.

'_What do you think she meant by that?_' Daisuke asked, making Dark sigh.

"Apparently, she thinks someone wants us dead," Dark muttered, walking over to the card that Kitsune had left lying in the snow. Not daring to look at it yet, he tucked in away someone in his clothes (Ah! Where does he store it all? .;;) Something in the snow caught his eye, glinting in the silver light of night.

"What's this?" Dark muttered, plucking what appeared to a small orb of crystal out of the snow. After looking at it closer, he could tell it was pure diamond. Just where did it come from? As he looked around, he could see the snow was littered with them. They were resting around where Kitsune had cried…

Midorai groaned, pulling herself into her room through the window. After heaving her legs through she let the rest of her body drop silently to the floor, grateful that since she didn't weigh much she barely made a sound. Hastily she unbuttoned the small frogs of her Chinese top, unzipping the side, and then finally pulling it over her head. Hastily tossing it into a corner she pulled on a large shirt while yanking her pants off, not even needing to unzip them, since now they were too large. After tugging on a soft pair of boxers she rushed into her bed, pulling the sheets over her head and promptly falling asleep…

Inside the living room of a large apartment flat, the phone rang. And it rang. Until finally, a woman stumbled into the room, rubbing her tousled hair, normally kept so meticulously perfect. A thin hand reached over to the phone, pulling the slim silver receiver off it's charger and she held it up to an ear.

"Hello, is Ami home?" a calm male voice came though the small speaker.

"Yes, this is Ami," she replied coldly, casting her cold black eyes over to the silver face of the clock that hung to her left, next to the mirror.

"We have some news about your… investment…" the voice answered and calmly, too calmly, Ami listened until the conversation ended and she slammed the receiver back into its holder, nearly cracking the glass edging. Disturbed by the noise, a young man sauntered out of the bedroom, pulling on a shirt.

"Sweetie, what is it?" he asked, walking over Ami, who looked distressed. Tugging at her fine hair she collapsed dramatically onto the modern looking couch and let loose a rather primal scream.

"Ami?" the man was shocked at her behavior.

"Oh… Itsuki! It's horrible!" she wailed, and the man, now known to be called Itsuki, rushed over to her side. Kneeling down onto the uncomfortable hardwood he clasped his large hands around her thin ones and tried his best to calm his wife.

"What's horrible, Ami, what's horrible? Was it the phone call?" he asked, brushing one hand against the side of her face in a vain attempt to soothe her.

"That… that little monster ran away!" she screamed, her face blushing a deep crimson from rage.

"Little… monster… oh, you're daughter?" Itsuki asked, regretting what he said instantly as she turned on him, giving him an almighty glare.

"That freak is not my daughter!" she howled, picking a nearby vase and chucking it at the wall. Shattering into thousands of small blue pieces, it left Itsuki rather startled. Attempting to stop his wife from harming any more of herself or the house he pulled her close to him, closing his arms around her bony frame.

"She ran away?" Itsuki asked.

"Yes! AUGH!" she collapsed into his arms, going limp for a brief moment before pushing away from him with surprising strength. Her feet falling heavily upon the hardwood she stopped in front of one of the large windows of the apartment, suddenly calm.

It was in these moments that Itsuki really felt afraid. He had fallen in love with Ami only a few years ago. Taken in by her supposed charm and kindness, soon after marrying her he realized it was nothing more than a mask she wore in society. Now here he was… stuck in a marriage with this insane woman. Unlike Ami, Itsuki really was a nice man, worried about money just as much as he was about other people. Hardworking, he was surprised to find out just how disturbed she really was. The fortune resting in her bank came from selling her daughter to the corporation Wyngs. During one of her fits he learn about the girl named Midorai.

Scared, Itsuki looked up at his wife, used to the scene in front of him. Ami stood, one palm resting against the window, just staring out at the city. Cold eyes scanned over the building with of look of loathing until she suddenly began to talk, her freezing voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Since this is the second time she's run away… she only has once chance left. They've just asked me for permission to exterminate her," she breathed, her breath frosting on the glass.

"Did you give it?" Itsuki asked, afraid for the answer.

"Yes."

-YAY! This chappy is over! Sorry, it's pretty angst-y… Midorai turned out really different then I wanted her to… but it suits her. But there is good news! Next chappy… you get to find out more about Midorai's past… and a bit of the elusive Kitsune's history! WOOT! Now then, reviews…

-Inkheart, I think that if you blush to much you'll suddenly explode in a huge burst of red glitter and streamers! O.o… that's disturbing now that I really think about it! Thanks for thinking my last chappy was fantastic! (and yes, I am already blushing just thinking about it!) And pure genius! (my blushing is past being furious, it is now livid) thanks for being patient!

-eternalsenshicosmos, thank you for finally getting around to reviewing my story! Don't worry, I get dis… oooh! The button on my computer is flashing! .! I know, cliffys are evil, but they make you want to read more, right? I'm becoming a wonderful writer, eh? Thanks for thinking that! And so totally glad you like the quotes! I have to research them, ya know? No need to apologize, review if you're computer's light doesn't go all flashy… distractions… SHINY OBJECT! Thanks!

-Angel Red, yeah, Riku showed up! Confused yet? I am! . Is this update soon enough?

-Timetill, yes I love seeing Dark on edge! It makes him all the cuter! (huggles plushie of Dark)

-Raya the angelalchemist, I love your name! Updated soon enough for ya?

-GameGirl, you've been tailing this story? Really? Coolio! I'm glad you're impressed! WOOT! 5 out of 5! (does happy dance.)

-Thanks to all of you reviewers! Have a great time, enjoy yourself! And please, review so I can see how I'm doing! Thanks!


	23. The Insanity

-The time ya'll be waiting for has come! This chappy is up! YAY! I just finished up with a HUGE Masquerade party at my house and I am wiped. Moving hurts! But yeah, have fun with this rather sad chapter…

-It's easy to sit up and take notice. What's difficult is to get up and take action. –Al Batt

_When did I first figure out that I wasn't like normal kids? I can barely remember, it seems like it's been ages ago, instead of just a few years. I do know that in the moment my mother found out… she was broken. Like some kind of doll, she just collapsed into nothing. My father cared for both of us in everyway he could. Slowly, my mother managed to pull herself out of the psychosomatic shock but she wasn't the same. The only person to bring in money was my father who worked his fingers to the bone to provide for a selfish woman and a freakish daughter. _

_Every day was torture. I would watch kids play in their yards from the window wishing with all I had to be like them. My father spoke of these powers like they were gifts. I knew that they weren't. Years would pass and finally, my mother couldn't stand being poor anymore. I never knew that she had been talking to a man from Wyngs about my powers, just that one day she left me there. My cell was surrounded by other with different abilities… but there was still no one like me. Eventually, I ran away only to be captured by Skye. _

_Residing myself to this fate I decided to at least try one more time for my freedom… and met Him. Dark Mousy. In a brief moment, I felt hope. The Niwa family brought me in to their home and family. I thought that Daisuke was like me… now I'm in back in that dark room, trying my hardest to keep my identity secret…_

As Daisuke made his way up the stairs, exhausted from the night meeting with Kitsune, he noticed that the door to Midorai's bedroom was slightly ajar. Curious he pushed it open with one timid finger and made his way in.

Midorai was sprawled out over her bed, her fingers grasping onto the sheets so hard her knuckles seemed to glow white. She was biting her lip so hard that a small bead of blood dribbled down her chin. Worried, Daisuke quietly made his way over to her until something caught his eye. Poking out of the closet was the leg of a pair of pants that were pure black. Embroidered onto them were silver feathers.

They came free of the closet with a small yank and he held them up to the window to get a good look at them. Too long for Midorai it suddenly hit Daisuke just why the pants were looking so familiar.

'_Hey, aren't those the pants that Kitsune wore?_' Dark suddenly asked, startling Daisuke so much that he could have sworn that he jumped out of his skin.

"Yeah… what would Midorai be doing with them?" Daisuke whispered back, cocking his head to get a better look at just what exactly happened.

'_Don't be stupid. SHE'S Kitsune! Just put those away. Ask her later, okay!_' was the reply Daisuke got as it echoed around his head a little bit then finally dimmed away.

"Right…"

After carefully placing the pants back from where he found them, he sighed, tugging the leg to it poked out the closet just barely and left Midorai to her dreams…

Sunlight was racing through the open window when Midorai finally awoke. Rolling off the mattress she pulled herself off the ground with its help and looked around, dazed for a moment, then she remembered just where she was. The Niwa house.

KNOCK!

The nose startled Midorai, who turned to the door, her body shaking before taking a calming breath and replying.

"Yes?"

"Um, this is Kosuke, Daisuke's father," a voice replied.

"You can come in!"

"That's alright. Um… Daisuke is going out shopping and wanted to know if you wanted to come along!"

Midorai considered it for a moment, chewing thoughtfully on her lip.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes!"

On the other side of the door she could hear Kosuke heading downstairs, informing Daisuke of her decision.

Her eyes quickly scanned over the room when she realized that something was wrong… then it hit her. The leg of the black pants she wore the night before was moved slightly. A great deal more cloth was poking out from the closet door then when she had originally tossed them in there. Just who had moved them though?

Exhausted, Midorai just shook her head as though she could clear the thoughts out. Making her way to her closet she watched the door slide open and she picked up the pants, wondering vaguely is she had been caught… but who would know?

Deciding to shrug it off, she pulled herself off the floor, making her way down the stairs and finally resting her feet up against the wood flooring, smiling over at Daisuke who gave her an odd little grin, as though he was unsure on what to say to her.

"Um, thanks for inviting me," she replied, making her way to the door and pulling on her black boots while Daisuke followed suit.

Shoving the front door open the headed out into the snowy winter afternoon, wrapping scarves around their neck and then thought better, pulling it over their noses, which were getting brutally attacked from the chill.

Trudging through the salted street, Midorai's eyes scanned the streets and she sighed, thinking off to herself, losing herself in the labyrinth of her mind.

_Why is it that I would always try to surround myself with people? They hated me, convicted me and only betrayed me, causing me fresh new pain. But no matter how many people walked near me, no matter how many surrounded my horrible body… I only felt more alone. How I longed to no longer be by myself, but it never happened. It makes me wish that somehow I could just disappear…_

"Midorai… is something wrong?" Daisuke asked gently, noticing the melancholic look on her face.

"What? Nah, I'm happy, really!" she replied, wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

"Something's wrong," he replied, slowing down a bit so he could get a good look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed not just from the cold but from the tears biting at her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just the cold is making my eyes water," Midorai muttered lamely, pushing the door open to a random store, making her way inside when she suddenly froze. Walking around the store was Ami.

Promptly she tried to turn around and rush out of the store but it only made a commotion as she collided with the confused Daisuke and bumped into the brass bell handing from the handle of the door. Annoyed at the noise, Ami looked over, her cold eyes falling onto Midorai who froze, as if the freezing gaze had really encased her in ice.

"You…" she whispered malevolently, pushing a nearby customer out of the way harshly to move towards the frightened girl.

Worried for Midorai, Daisuke placed himself between her and the angry woman who was storming over. Oblivious as to why his friend was suddenly cowering on the tiles, trying her hardest to crawl her way over to the door, attempting to shove it open, though she was failing miserably.

"You little witch!" the woman shrieked, making all of the customers and the cashiers look over at the scene that was unfolding at the entrance.

"Get away from her!" Daisuke exclaimed, trying his hardest to defend Midorai who was staring at the woman like she was the devil.

"Don't you get it, little boy?" the woman nearly shrieked, unaware that all eyes were on her.

"Get what! Stop scaring Midorai!" he screamed back, his volume rising to match hers.

"Foolish little boy… foolish little boy indeed," she began to whisper, her eyes filled with a primal rage as she raised her arm and let the back of her hand collide with Daisuke face, sending him sprawling over the store's floor.

The heels of her pumps clicking against the floor like a watch, pounding out the time in a horrific pattern to one's doom. She stopped as she reached Midorai, who was cowering on the floor, trying to best to keep her face covered, and waiting for the blow. But it didn't come. Instead, timid, like an animal to it's captor, she looked up at the woman. Ami's face showed signs of age, cleverly masked by years of plastic surgery and she just gave a ghastly little smile, her thin lips stretching open like a crocodile and with that she reached forward.

"You, little monster, why must you do this to me?" she asked, her voice cracking with some kind of emotion, but Midorai knew it was not compassion. Or at least, not for her.

Taking a deep breath, Midorai had to find out just what she was going to do. Everyone was staring, to them it was just some rich woman, attacking two kids who just so happened to be around when she cracked. Taking a deep breath, Midorai waited for her heartbeat to calm down and finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Excuse me, you're hurting me, lady!" she cried out, shoving the empty shell of a mother off of her, trying to act like some innocent, yet terrified kid.

"LADY? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MY FACE!" Ami shrieked, raising hand to bring down upon poor Midorai when it was caught by someone. Who?

Daisuke Niwa stood there, her bony wrist in his right hand. With is open hand he was rubbing the welt along the side of his face that smarted terribly.

"Do not harm Midorai! She did nothing to you!" Daisuke exclaimed, struggling to hold onto the wrist as Ami began to writhe like she was on fire, struggling to free herself.

"SHE DID NOTHING! HAS THAT LITTLE OGRE TOLD YOU NOTHING! FOOLISH LITTLE BOY!" she screamed, finally pulling away and delivering a quick kick to Midorai, sending her skidding away from the door and she threw it open, turning around for the last word.

"Someday that little monster will destroy you! Like she did me!" and she ran off, the door slamming shut behind her.

Silence rushed to fill the gap left behind, and suddenly it broke, shattering to the noise of an average day as everyone either shrugged it off or whispered to each other about the strange rich woman.

"Midorai!" Daisuke cried out, helping Midorai up as she tenderly touched the place where Ami had kicked her, and just sighed.

"I'm fine… Are you okay?" she replied, placing a soft, cool hand on the welt and sighing.

"That woman… she was…"

"Insane, I guess. Come one, let's head home so your mom can help with that bruise! Oh! I'm so sorry though! Riku's going to be so upset!" Midorai cried out, pulling her hands to her mouth, trying her hardest to act like she was as surprised as he was.

"AH! I hadn't thought of that!" Daisuke cried out, remembering that he had promised Riku a date, and with that, they rushed off…

-Sorry, it's another short chapter! I'm so sorry, the next one will be long! Cause it's really important! And yeah… I think there might have been a bit of OOC in there…. Sorry. But yeah, please review… and to those of you who reviewed… your responses.

Inkheart: YAY! I know, this update took a bit longer than usual, but I was busy with the first few days of school, and auditions! GAH! Yeah, Midorai's mum is cruel, and I'm sorry that you have experience in that field. Believe it or not, this entire story is actually nothing more than many metaphors and ironies. Can you find them all? It is odd that your Muse left and you became inspired, but absence makes the heart fonder… maybe it's something like that? If you want to write a fic, I promise you I'd love to read it. I'm rather obsessed with any good fanfic, from angst, to comedy, to adventure, to parody. I kind of dabble in it all! And DNAngel is a great manga and anime! But to ask me what my favorite is… it's just too hard! And the streamers thingy, when you blush to much, would be a hassle to try and clean up! Enjoy your writing, and until you review and my next chappy!

Timetill: Midorai's mother is in no way maternal. It's almost fascinating. Scratch that, it is fascinating, but you could say that the lights are on but no one's home. She's also a metaphor… but of what…. Can you figure it out?

Miko102: YES! I hate Midorai's mother, and don't worry, if you really hate her, you'll enjoy the next few chapters. Why? Read to find out!

GameGirl: Hey! You're back! All the way since chappy 14, good job on it! Don't worry about being too lazy to review, I'm the same way. Sorry that this chappy and the last are a bit shorter than I'd prefer.

-Please, review, enjoy, and until next time, cheerio!


	24. The Trap

-Okies, I'm back after a longer delay than usual! Due to the fact that I had to marching band in the pouring rain, I have a cold! How crappy is that? I finally got around to sitting down in front of my computer and shake off the haze that day-quil has put me in. Non-drowsy my foot! Blasted medication! But here I am in a moment of caffeine induced clarity, so please… get ready and enjoy it all!

-Be yourself is the worst advice you can possibly tell some people- Tom Masson

It was midnight the next day and completely unaware to Midorai, the Niwas were planning every way they could to catch this annoyance called Kitsune. This thief had just popped up and next thing you knew, she was stealing from Dark. As far as they were concerned, Midorai was fast asleep in her room, which she was.

Sitting stiffly at the base of the couch was Daisuke as he was looking off uncomfortably at some blank patch of the wall.

"I really don't think we should be doing this," he muttered off, fidgeting his hands around while Dark added various comments in his head.

"Well, what can you tell us about this Kitsune?" Kosuke added, keeping a reasonable grasp on the situation, while flipping through old books, looking for a reference to this new thief.

"She… She… She uses magic really freely…" Daisuke muttered off.

'_So does Midorai, might I remind you!'_ Dark screamed out into the poor teen's head, making each word echo around dissonantly.

For a moment Kosuke rummaged around in an old box, pulling out various things, finally stopping on a piece of jewelry.

"Here," he exclaimed, placing a thin black necklace onto the table. It was like the ring and bracelet that he had procured earlier, with the design of a black feather wrapping around, the tips meeting with a small gap between.

"Is this…?" Daisuke trailed off as he could feel Dark nearly draw away from the item.

'_Not another one of THOSE things…_' the thief muttered off, trying his hardest to get to the farthest point in Daisuke's mind, as though it really made a difference.

'_That's right, you haven't had good experiences with those, have you?'_ Daisuke asked, mock sympathy in his thoughts as he picked up it.

"It works on Dark and you… and Satoshi and Krad fine enough. It might just work on this Kitsune," Kosuke explained, and then shrugged his shoulders, "If not, we'll just go back to plan one and try to catch her otherwise!"

"Right, so what do you want me to do?" Daisuke asking, his finger curling around the necklace almost protectively, waiting for a plan.

"Dark's going to meet with her tomorrow night, same place as all the others. When she's not expecting place it on her," Emiko replied cheerfully.

"That's not really a plan…" Daisuke mumbled off, looking away somewhat annoyed. It was the same as just not planning at all!

"Well, Daisuke, it's not like there's really a good or a bad way to approach this. Just try it out tomorrow," Kosuke replied, getting up and patting his son on the shoulder.

"Right…" Daisuke yawned as he got up, stretching his stiff arms above his head and sighed. "G'night."

Walking up the stairs he passed by Midorai's room and as usual the door was closed. That was how it was supposed to be, he guessed. Were Kitsune and her really connected? Shaking his head and trying to clear out the thoughts in the back of his mind he stumbled into his bed, placing the necklace on the nightstand and fell back onto his pillow, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. Why him?

(THE NEXT NIGHT)

Midorai sighed, it was 10:30 and she should be leaving if she didn't want to be late…

After checking the door to make sure that it was indeed locked she placed a quick spell over it and got ready. Sitting down on the corner of the bed she sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes and finally let go of all of her thoughts and energy and just relaxed…

(Kitusne's POV)

I waited a few seconds for the burning in my body to stop before I opened my eyes. Groaning I pushed myself off the mattress and stretching. How long had it been since I had really gotten exercise? I couldn't say… couldn't really remember to tell the truth. A great deal taller the nightshirt that Midorai wore was far too tight and just a bit too short. Unbuttoning it I rummaged through the closet to find the outfit I wanted and hurriedly pulled it on, then snuck out the window and ran off into the night. Once glance at the pocket watch attached to the loop of my pants and I knew it. I was going to be late!

(3rd person POV)

For once Dark was early, sitting up against the bench they always met at he sighed, looking around bored while shoving his bangs out of his eyes.

"Where is she?" he muttered off, kicking at a clumping of icy snow with the toe of one black boot.

'_Why are you asking me? This is too risky!' _Daisuke replied, just as fed up as his other half.

"It's been thirteen minutes already!" Dark seemed to growl, "Damn, I should just go off and pick up chicks… this is a waste of my time!"

(Meanwhile with Kitsune…)

This was not good! She was already late and THIS had to happen.

What exactly is THIS? THIS is Kellan…

"Kitsune you know you can't hide from me!" Kellan's voice called out to her.

At this moment, Kitsune is hiding behind a dumpster, praying that he wouldn't look for her there while muttering a spell under her breath watching as every time it sputtered and died miserably.

"C'mon… C'mon!" she urged, pushing harder on the magic but it still didn't respond.

"There you are… thought you could attack me? You're to exhausted from all the fighting earlier, you can't push your tamer too far," the creepy version of Kellan informed her, closing his fingers around her neck and he began to choke her.

"Please… please Kellan…" Kitsune pleaded, her fingers desperately trying to peel his from her throat.

"No need to be so polite, I promise you I'll do it… your welcome…" he whispered to her.

"Your… tamer… is… try… ing… to…f..i..gh…t… b... a…ck!" Kitsune gasped out before her eyes dimmed and she passed out.

Immediately Kellan was surprised to watched Kitsune suddenly turn back to Midorai, who hung there limply from his hand…

When she woke up minutes later, he was gone and all that she was left with was a bruise on her neck.

"Kitsune…?" Midorai asked hoarsely, waiting for an answer. It didn't come.

"Kitsune?"

Still all she was left with was quiet. A cold fear gripped at her as she sat there in the middle of the alleyway completely alone. Her only companion gone. Finally the day overwhelmed her and she suddenly collapsed onto the concrete, her head colliding with the pavement painfully, keeping her out for a lot longer than usual, making Dark wait all the more…

-Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer. It's so sad that Midorai changed so much from her original character design! I mean, originally she was… well… you guy probably don't want to know, eh? Onto reader responses!

-Miko102- Have I kept you waiting for too long?

-RainingHeart- Yes, Midorai's mother has gone off the deep end and is a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

-Timetill- Don't worry, you can figure it out, I hope! And if you think her mom is bad now… do you want me to kill her?

-GameGirl- You ish back! You actually like this chapter? I ish honored! 4 out of 5, how can I achieve a 5 out of 5? Hello Sora!

-inkheart- I know! I felt sooo bad for Daisuke during that chapter! I'm sorry about your mom, though if you want I'll kill off Ami. And CYN ISH BACK! Please don't be depressed, I know this is a rather dark story and sorry the chappy's so short but it DOES have a happy ending… I hope. I cry a lot too, mainly when typing this, or playing FF…I'm glad I wow you, you'll really like the upcoming chapters since they are REALLY emotional. Thanks!

CrimsonDxX- Which friend's account did you find this? I'm glad to take the DNAngel cast to another level!

Prongs- LUV YA BABE! Thanks for reading! (BTW, she's a REALLY good friend we all call Prongs. I'm Moony and a good friend of mine is Padfoot…

-So thank you, please review. Sorry, I had writers block in this chappy! Enjoy!


	25. The Clock

-Again, it always takes me a long time to force myself to sit down infront of my laptop and write out my stories. Yet again, as winter break looms closer, the teacher seem intent on making us as busy, if not more, as ever. It's really wearing me down. Ah well, should probably start to write out the story. Gotta find my little book of quotes too! Ah… there it is…

-Ah, "all things come to those who wait"/ I say these words to make me glad/ but something answers, soft and sad/ "They come, but often come too late."

-Mary Singleton

_Tick… tick… tick…_

Dark Mousy chanced a quick glance at the thick black leather watch strapped to his left wrist. How many hours had this thief been waiting? Three. Three agonizingly long hours.

"This is the DUMBEST thing I've ever done!" Dark grumbled, kicking at a pebble on the floor with the toe of his black boot.

'_Well… I wouldn't entirely say that…'_ Daisuke trailed off quietly in his head. As usual, his other self heard and just barely, one eye twitched.

"Yeah, yeah…" he replied sullenly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the old bench in the park. Running one gloved hand through his messy violet hair, he dislodged various snowflakes and did nothing to keep his bangs out of his eyes. Sighing, he resigned himself to wait. If only for a few more minutes…

Sitting, her legs curled up under her, on the dirty pavement of an alley was Midorai.

"DAMMIT!" she cried out, leaning over the alley's floor and slamming one fist into the cold pavement. Tears welled up in her eyes and splashed onto the floor below. Minutes passed, her hand throbbing and now bleeding. She was alone. Her one companion, confidant who always was there… was suddenly gone.

Then, softly, one tiny, nasty little voice spoke up in the back of her mind.

_Isn't this what you always wanted? Didn't you want her gone?_

Looking up, she realized that it was true. All she ever wanted was to be normal. Now here was her chance. So why did she feel so empty? Why was she suddenly so alone? Was it because she had grown so used to Kitsune that they were inseparable now? More importantly, where was Kitsune now?

_Does it matter? She's gone and this is your chance! TAKE IT ALREADY!_

The nasty little voice cried out to her as she pulled herself off the floor and struggled to stand in clothing too big for her. It couldn't be that simple… could it. And what if she's stuck somewhere, in pain? What did Kellan do! Her thoughts became frenzied as she ran her hands through her hair, each strand matted together with gutter water and a few bits of candy wrappers.

"KITSUNE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Midorai cried out in anguish, kicking the large, ugly green dumpster to her left and then cursing her stupidity as her foot throbbed in retaliation. Then just faintly, there was a voice.

'_huh?'_

It was quiet, barely there and rather confused… and very familiar. Midorai stopped crying, instead just stood in that alley, holding on to her aching foot.

"Kitsune?" she whispered quietly.

'_Ugh… I feel terrible… is that you, Midorai?"_

Sighing, Midorai let go of the breath she had been unknowingly holding. Quietly, breathlessly, she began to laugh, drunk with the euphoria of relief.

'_WHY are you laughing? It feels like we got hit with a truck,'_ Kitsune mumbled but it only made Midorai laugh a little louder.

"I'm… I'm just happy," Midorai replied quietly, wiping a few loose tears out of her eyes while still laughing all the while.

'_Whatever…'_

Groaning, Midorai pulled her body off the floor, brushing her hands and knees off. Muscles aching she dug around one pocket for a watch, and upon finding it checked the time.

"AH!" she stared at the face, horrified. "We're going to be late!"

Ignoring the shooting pain that darted up her calves, she ran as quick as possible to the meeting place, praying that Dark hadn't left…

"Feh, that's it. This was a complete waste of time, I'm heading home," Dark stated, as he pushed himself off the bench's back and walking out of the park, his black boots crunching against the snow.

'_Yeah… I guess… hope nothing's happened to her,'_ Daisuke muttered off quietly in the back of the thief's head.

"Well, I'm not. She's nothing but trouble!"

'_You're just saying that because she stole from you! Quit being so mean and selfish!'_

Dark winced as the young teen's voice echoed painfully in his mind. Rubbing his temples with his right hand he continued to take the back alleys until they arrived home…

Midorai skid to a halt at the park, but all that she could see was an empty bench and footsteps in the snow. Just her luck, Dark had already left. Cursing to herself she then began to race to the Niwa home. What would happen if they checked on her and she wasn't in the room?

Back at the house, Dark just snuck in through the front door, careful that nobody outside saw him and walked into the living room, where Emiko, Kosuke and Daiki were already waiting.

"Well, what did she have to say? Sure kept you there a while," Emiko asked in her own little demanding way.

"She stood me up," Dark replied curtly. And then it hit him… a girl had just stood him up! Without the exception of Riku, this was a first. Deep down, he couldn't help but feel a little angry.

"SHE WHAT!" Emiko stood up in an angry rage.

"Emiko!" Kosuke grabbed onto her arm. '_She always overreacts and gets so angry!_' he thought to himself, sighing.

"Hm, well, Dark, obviously you know what you must do," Daiki said gravely, sipping the tea mixed with a hint of Sake out of its earthen ware mug and sighing.

"Huh?" Dark looked over, bored, "And that would be?"

"Arrange a meeting and trick her into telling where she hid the stuff."

"AND STEAL IT BACK!" Dark grinned as he punched a fist down in front of his face.

"YEAH! That's right! Nobody steals from the Phantom Thief and gets away with it!" Emiko cried out triumphantly.

_'They're insane!'_ Daisuke thought off to himself as his father buried his face in one hand…

Jumping over the fence, Midorai quickly began to climb the tree outside her window and was soon perching on the ledge. Rubbing her cold hands together she whispered the spell and the lock slid out and with one shoulder she nudged it open.

Gently she pressed her feet against the floor, wary that some of the floorboards still squeaked. Avoiding the perfidious floor boards she began to slip out of Kitsune's outfit, shoving it into the closet, sliding the door shut. After three minutes of digging around the drawers of the small armoire she pulled out a smaller bra and a cotton nightgown…

Daisuke sighed as he transformed back from Dark. Now he was just standing there in slightly too big clothes.

Sighing he simply said, "I'm going to bed."

Nobody argued, it had been a long night after all.

Trudging up the stairs Daisuke stopped by Midori's room, nudging the door open slightly with his toe to see that she was indeed asleep, though oddly her window was just a crack open, a few snow flakes drifting in and settling on the tatami mats below. Sneaking quietly into the room he slowly closed the window and left, back to his room, falling gratefully into a rather deep sleep.

Night descended quickly upon the rest of the household and just like the softly falling snow, everything was covered with the thick blanket of dreams…

-SORRY! This chapter is so short! I need to get the story line progressing, huh? Well, I just finished up with finals, so I might be able to get some more work done. So thanks for bearing with me on this chapter. So… onward and upward!


	26. The Offer

Tren: Sorry that it took so long to update! May I introduce my lovely muse Aillas!

Aillas: Yo.

Tren: He's a great little character of mine. I adore him. You may all worship him later.

Aillas: Whatever… You really are trying to get me a date… aren't you?

Tren: Anything to get him outta the house!

Aillas: She's also happy that she got some cute figurines.

Tren: Of a chibi Chun-Li and Sakura from Street Fighter.

Aillas: She's kinda creepy about them.

Tren: Enjoy.

-

The night descended quickly the next day as the moon hung heavy in the sky, and did many other clichés. Though Kitsune was completely unaware, the Niwas were planning to catch her and find out just who she really was. Actually, at that exact moment she was standing across from a high rise complex of homes, watching one dimly lit window and the shadow of a person slowly make their way across the same path they had only trekked a moment ago.

Dressed warmly for the still snowy weather, Kitsune wore thick black slacks and heavy boots, the rest of her torso covered by a chunky wool pea coat, the same dark color of the rest of her clothing, commonly called "black" by the less inventive, "midnight" or "shadow" by the slightly more poetic. Wrapped around her neck was a white scarf that faded to a soft grey. Arms crossed, she just stood there, watching and waiting until the time was just right. Wind kicked up flurries of left over snow from where they had settled while it made other small flakes dance along the new current, giving the effect that it was snowing sideways.

Only one light was lit in the apartment building, the silhouette of a woman, her body small and bony as though she had been put through a famine or simply refused to eat. As usual, she was pacing back and forth, putting her hand against the window and sighing forlornly before she once again resumed her movement across the floor. Slowly waking in the other room was her new husband, a man of considerable wealth and a genuinely nice heart and though he wouldn't admit it, it pained him to see his wife so upset. Slowly he entered the room, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Ami, what are you doing awake?" he muttered, wiping his eyes off before trying to see her in the dim light.

"Pacing, what does it look like!" she snapped, turning quickly on her bare heel. Her skeletally petite frame was covered in a long slip that fluttered around her ankles in a lace trim, same with the heart shaped cut around her chest.

"It looks rather crazy. Come to bed," he nearly pleaded, motioning for her to follow him but she ignored him. He'd gotten used to that. Sighing, he turned around and closed the door behind him, crawling under the covers before falling into a light, fitful sleep.

Ami was still going as the night wore on and finally, it had just passed midnight, the clock in the corner chiming out a solemn melody as she sat down finally, her legs begging for a break as they weakly rested against the ottoman, which was ridiculously expensive like everything else she buys. Leaning backwards she digs around the seats to pull out the pack of cigarettes she's hidden from her loving husband, though she feels so cold to him now. She couldn't explain it if she tried. Lighting up elegantly with a match from one of many hidden in an old box with a rough top, she clutches it stylishly between her slim, long fingers. Pianist fingers.

Taking a long, soothing drag she leans back, sending the smoke into the air above her like clouds, wishing she could rise above the world, too. True, she had seen her daughter, there was no mistaking her. Long white hair and eyes that shimmered between violet and gold, she looked vaguely older but definitely… more weary. It was although she had grown up at twice the normal speed, her soul weary and ancient though trapped in a younger form. Dismissing her poetic mood for depression, Ami looked off, slowly working her cigarette down to the butt as the minutes dragged by and she glowered.

She should be happy. That was what really made her upset. Her bills were paid by Wyngs or Skye or whatever company owned her daughter at the time, so she was always comfortable and she had even found a new husband, sweet, rich and an old flame from before she met her first spouse. There was a part of him that she knew was hopeful that she'd return to being her old, playful, loving self. Placing a hand over her chest she felt the familiar cold spot, her body always chilled as though mimicking the remark her husband had said, calling her heartless and frigid.

Not knowing how much time had passed she got up and stood to the window, pressing her smooth forehead against the frosty glass. The city was asleep, peaceful and all she could do was hate. Hate that thing she gave birth to… as though it was the child's fault. Taking a slow, pleasurable drag she finally stopped, snubbing it against the window and tossing it out over the balcony's fencing onto the sidewalk so far below. There was a glint from the top of the building across the street she dismissed it for her own imagination before turning around and stretching her body languidly over the couch like a cat or some other creature, sending her odious glares into the shadows…

Kitsune watched the scene with some amusement before taking a few steps and jumping lightly off the building, alighting delicately on the building's railing before stepping quietly onto the concrete surface, brushing snow off her before looking inside. Ami was there, but not in spirit. Her mind was off, racing at other thoughts with a furious speed.

Sliding the glass door opened, sliding neatly against it's fellow before Kitsune snuck in, unannounced. As assumed, Ami didn't budge, her mind already off in some other world, where she was dreaming of a life without that freak she called her child. Sickened by the sight of the woman, Kitsune closed the door behind her, careful not to make any noise. Sliding ever so quietly into the shadows, she waited, knowing Ami wouldn't stay asleep for long.

Sure enough, as though on a timer, the woman began to stir, the scowl that seemed to be permanently etched on her face only grew deeper as she got up, pouring herself a glass of water before feeling that prickling at the back of her neck, an alarm to tell her that she was being watched. Looking over to see where her husband was sleeping, she narrowed her eyes…. He wasn't up. That knowledge didn't change the fact that she could swear she wasn't the only one up. Turning around to head back to the couch she nearly screamed as someone was suddenly standing before her. Whoever it was rushed forward and firmly clasped her hand over the woman's mouth, stifling the noise and barely catching the plummeting glass.

"Shhhh…" the person warned and as the stepped into the moonlight, Ami's eyes grew wide. It was Kitsune… or more importantly, her daughter in that despicable form. "I will only remove my hand if you do you scream or make any loud noises," Kitsune offered, looking at her straight in the eye. Not seeing any other option, Ami quickly nodded her head as, true to her word, the hand was pulled away and subtly wiped off against Kitsune's pants, a barely concealed disgusted expression on her face.

"What do you want, freak?" Ami whispered sharply, taking a few steps back away as the young woman in front of her placed the glass in her other hand on the nearby dining room table.

"I want you attention, is that so much to ask?" Kitsune replied calmly, looking back at the woman.

"Yes. I don't want you here, you are breaking and entering. I will call the cops… or better yet, Wyngs," Ami shot back, jutting her chin out sullenly, rather like an obstinate child. Her hand was already reaching for the phone, when Kitsune gently held onto the wrist, giving that tutting noise usually given to "bad" children".

"And here I am, about to offer you the chance of a lifetime… and all you want to do is turn me in," Kitsune mused, gently letting Ami's wrist drop back to her side as the woman gave her rather impressive glare.

"WHAT would a thing like YOU have to offer me?"

"Freedom. Release. A change to give that man in the other room back the woman he loves… what do you say?" Kitsune nodded her head to the closed door where Ami's husband slept and then looked back, holding out her hand as though the offer itself was inside.

"How would you do that?"

It sounded too good to be true, this deal, and if she knew how things like that worked… it usually was. Eyeing the fox eared young woman warily, Ami sighed and decided to wait until Kitsune explained before she jumped to any conclusions…

"Simple… take away every memory of me, or Midorai for that matter… or any other thing tied to us," Kitsune replied quietly as she waited for the reply that came disconcertingly fast.

"Do it." The determination in Ami's voice made Kitsune wince as there was a hurt whimper coming from Midorai, echoing in her head noisily. "Wait… Won't I have this huge block of memory loss?"

"No… your mind will make up an entire story to fit… this… life…" Kitsune herself was not feeling miserable, but again, her other half sure was. Grief suddenly welled up in her heart, as though Midorai herself couldn't take any more and had to unload it onto another.

"Then… Do it."

Sighing, Kitsune nodded, gently taking the woman, holding onto Ami's waist with one hand, her forehead with the other. Muttering a dark string of words in a language so strange yet so comforting, Ami's eyes began to flutter close as light blossomed over her forehead and cascaded down her body in soft waves until finally, she fell limp in the thief's arms.

Slumping slightly from the sudden weight, Kitsune took a second to stand before placing her ever so gently on couch, refraining from groaning under the dead weight. Covering the woman's body with a blanket, it hit her. She looked… different… Not so much wasted, as slender, a smile playing across her face. For once, Ami looked happy… relaxed, calm.

"Goodbye… mother…" Kitsune whispered, trying to fight back the urge to cry that had been oddly brought on, considering she felt no relation to the woman. Darting out of the apartment she barely left in time as the husband walked in, sure that he had heard SOMETHING. Sure enough though, it must have been his imagination. Walking quietly over to the couch, he saw Ami, his Ami, sure enough… though she seemed so peaceful. Gently waking her with two fingers, she yawned and looked up at him with bright eyes that seemed to glow with an inner beauty.

"Hm? Hello there darling…" she reached up and laced her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss before getting up and this time motioning for him to come to bed.

"I'll be there in a minute," he muttered, dismissing her with a wave, confused at the sudden change in mood when he looked out the window. Someone was standing on the top of the building and just barely, he thought he made out tears. Feeling some odd form of gratitude to the figure he placed his hand against the glass and whispered.

"Thank you…"

-Tren: Alright. Pulling this chapter to an end, sorry it's rather short.

Aillas: And considering how long you have all been waiting… she should be.

Tren: HEY! You're supposed to be on MY side!

Aillas: Meh. Doesn't say so in the contract, so shaddup.

Tren: (sniffles) but… But… I MADE you!

Aillas: And that matters to me HOW? It's was YOUR brilliant idea to let me have my own personality.

Tren: Dumb ol' me. Well, thank you for sticking with me this far.

Aillas: Yeah. I'm impressed.

Tren: (Glare) AND please review, I like seeing what you guys think.

Aillas: Now to respond to those who already reviewed for the last chapter.

Tren: You're much loved.

-Inheart:Wow… not much fanfiction reading? Same here, but I've been busy with my YYH stories. Yeah, books and writing in English class make little sense, and trust me, I've never been more grateful to get away from my Honors English Class. Wow… thank you, Oh-Awesome-Reviewer

-Kaitou Riku: Wow, you haven't been writing reviews or visiting in ages… and you chose mine? I'm so flattered! Yeah, glad you noticed that the bonding between Midorai and Kitsune mirrors Daisuke and Dark. I dunno… I'd have fun having someone like Dark in my head… I kinda do.

-RefugeOfSouls: S'cool? Swet! Don't worry, I've neglected this story, but I have so many stories to finish… it's makin' my head spin!

-Kinoshita Kristanite: You don't think it's dark? HA! Take that, Sabs! (she's my friend who thinks my stories are getting to dark. So… thanks! Yoiz!

-DragonKitsune: YAY! I've continued this story! Thank you!

Tren: Alright? Sound good?

Aillas: Until the next chapter

Tren: Which I'll try to update faster

Aillas: Cheerio

Tren: Until next time!


End file.
